Meeting the Hosts
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome gets kicked out of her school after her journey in the feudal era. She moves in with her dad and meets her twin brother for the first time. When she finds out that her brother is in the host club what adventures await Kagome? It probably doesn't help that Sesshomaru has named her heir to his company, against her will. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

"You did what?" I shouted at my mom.

Mom smiled calmly at me "I called your father Kagome. I told you that your school expelled you for missing too many days, remember? Well none of the other schools around here are willing to take the risk you are going to miss as much school as you have been."

I gave her a skeptical look "I thought you didn't want me to have anything to do with him? You didn't even take the money that he offered to send you."

Mom gave a sig "I know but he is capable of giving you a chance to finish your schooling." Mom explained.

I realized the position I had put her in. I had made her get in contact with the one person she never wanted to talk to again. In truth it had been a mistake on both of their parts. It had been a one night stand, or it had supposed to have been. They had both been extremely drunk the night they created my twin and me. I sighed, I may as well make this easier for my mom. She was always so understanding during my jewel hunt in the feudal era. "Alright mom I'll go, but I won't like it." I gave her a playful pout.

She gave me a grateful smile "Thank you Kagome." She said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'll do my best." Then a thought hit me "Hey do you think he knows about me yet?"

My mom gave me a look "Does who know about you?"

I gave her a 'duh' look "Well who else? Obviously dad knows about me. My twin silly." Mom gave me an 'oh' look "I know that you told me, but do you think dad told him?"

Mom's oh look turned devious "I don't know Kagome, he wouldn't have anything to gain from telling him."

"Oh why would you say that mom? He's so caring." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. I thought back to the few phone calls I have had with the man.

We both fell silent and looked at each other. Then as one we burst out laughing. Mom sent a thank you look my way then said "You will be held back a year because of how many days you missed though." She explained.

"That's alright, to be honest I sort of expected it. So did he say what school he blackmailed into letting me attend?"

I saw stars appear in my mom's eyes "Oh yes, can you believe it?" she gave a dreamy sigh "Ouran, he got you into Ouran Academy."

My eyes shot open "Ouran?" I exclaimed.

"Yes just imagine, my little girl attending Ouran Academy!"

A scowl appeared on my face "Ouran is nice and all, one of the most prestigious schools in the world." I paused for emphasis "But have you seen the uniforms? Bright yellow, and poufy!" This time I pouted for real, I didn't want to wear yellow poof.

It was that moment that Sota chose to speak up. He had come down the moment I yelled at mom but had stayed quiet. He started laughing "Kinda like your backpack huh sis?" He started laughing harder when I glared at him.

"Shut up you brat." I scowled at him.

Then he sobered up "Are you really leaving again sis? I mean you only just got back two months ago."

I smiled at him "Hey I'll visit often, don't you worry." This time it was my turn to smile deviously "I'll even bring my twin back and you can annoy him as much as you annoy me."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, then "Will you really? I've always been curious to see this twin of yours."

"Yeah I'll defiantly bring him. Plus it is long past time that he met mom." I turned to my mom "So when do I leave?"

Mom who had been amused by our banter turned serious. She sighed sadly "He said he would send somebody in two days to pick you up. He also told me to tell you that you won't need to bring much, only your personal belongings I quote 'the things that can't be replaced.' He told me that 'there was a room ready for you across from your brother's. Most of your wardrobe will also be replaced with things more appropriate items." She paused and gave me a look "Don't let him change who you are though Kagome. Don't be afraid to bring your own clothes along." I gave her a nod and she continued "I'll help you pack tomorrow. You should probably get some sleep, the next few days will be hectic."

"Alright mom we will." I told her.

Sota had caught what I implied "We? What do you mean we?"

I gave him a smug look "Yes we. You're going to be helping me you brat."

"But I don't want to!" He whined at me. I gave him a Sesshomaru worthy glare and he instantly shut up. "Alright fine. You don't have to go all Sesshomaru on me." Then an idea seemed to form in his mind "Hey why don't you just turn to Sesshomaru for help if you really don't like the idea of moving in with your dad? He's got more connections and money than your dad."

I gave a small shudder "You know what Sesshomaru is like. I may be on good terms with the demon lord, but I don't think I could survive living with him." I gave an even larger shudder "Plus there is Jaken. He wouldn't last a week if we were living under the same roof."

"He wouldn't survive?" Sota looked confused.

I smirked at him "Yeah he wouldn't survive, because I would purify him."

Understanding dawned in his eyes "Oh I understand now." He paused briefly then got a large smile on his face "You were right sis, he made a really good target for my soccer practice."

I smiled darkly back at him "See I told you you would love it. I love the noises he makes when he gets hit with something. It totally makes up for all of the times to make my life a living hell."

"Hey I just thought of something."

"Well that is dangerous for you." I said with a smirk.

Sota glared at me, but continued "Well Sesshomaru named you his heir right?" I nodded at him with a grimace. I hadn't wanted him to, but certain things happened in the feudal era and he had insisted. Once the great Lord Sesshomaru makes up his mind you can't say no. "And your dad is Yushio Ootori.; I nodded my confirmation waiting to see where he was going with this. "Well aren't Taisho and Ootori business rivals?"

Then understanding dawned in me. That's right, I remembered Sesshomaru saying something about that in one of the many lessons he has been giving me. "You're right Sota, they are." I just realized that my life is going to get very stressful very soon. "Well Sweet old dad is just going to love that won't he?" I said sarcastically.

"When did Sesshomaru say your announcement party is going to be?" Mom asked me.

I flinched slightly, not at all looking forward to it "In three and a half months. He had wanted to get me ready enough before he announced his heir because as soon as he announces me both sides are going to come at me full force. Demons and humans." In the past two months since I had gotten back I have been busy. When I got out of the well for the last time I was extremely surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there waiting for me. Since then time has passed in a flurry of lessons. Mornings were business, etiquette, dance, and social lessons. Nights were fighting lessons and control over my powers. Because of that happened in the feudal era I now have more than just my Miko powers to master. He had said that I would be proficient enough in three and a half months' time a few days ago.

Sota laughed at my circumstances "Good luck with that sis." He gave me a strange look.

"What?" I snapped at him. He had placed me in a bad mood.

"Which last name are you going to use at Ouran? Higurashi, Ootori, or Taisho?"

"Higurashi obviously. Both of those other names will make me a big deal. I plan on going under the radar for as long as I possibly can. Plus Higurashi is my last name brat." I told him.

He gave me a thoughtful look "So would your full name be Kagome Higurashi-Ootori-Taisho?"

"Something like that." I told him.

"Wait a minute though, I thought I heard Sesshomaru say something about you becoming a Taisho."

I thought for a moment. Sota had wanted to learn how to fight as well so he comes along with me every once in a while. Then I remembered "Oh yeah, Sesshomaru said that when I marry both my spouse and me will have to take the names Taisho. He wants the name to stay with the company."

"Alright you two, that is enough for tonight. You can continue this tomorrow. For now get on to bed, you both have chores tomorrow." Mom said.

I looked up at her surprised and confused. I haven't done shrine chores in a while because of all my lessons with Sesshomaru. "What about my lessons with Sesshomaru?"

"Ah that is right. I called him as well and he told me to tell you this." Mom paused and cleared her throat. Then she did her best Sesshomaru impression "I will give you three days off Miko, but I expect you back the day after you settle into your new house. You will of course make up for those three days."

I sweat dropped "Great I'm going to die. He'll just revive me with that stupid sword of his to make me keep going."

"I'm sure you'll do great. Now off to bed." Mom said in a chipper voice.

"Okay." Sota and I said at the same time then raced each other for the bathroom. I beat him with ease. I had gotten fast in the feudal era, but I have gotten even quicker with my training with Sesshomaru.

"Better luck next time brat!" I told him through the now closed door. I heard him mutter something about a demon sister and I just laughed. I took a quick shower then got ready for bed and let Sota use the bathroom. As I laid down in bed I thought about everything that had happened today. My day stared normal, I woke up with the sun like I had gotten used to. A few hours later I got picked up by a grumpy Jaken. Then when I got to Sesshomaru's the lessons had begun. Today was focused on money management and ways to blackmail people. The demon Sesshomaru had gotten to tutor me in that was very amusing to watch. They took the devious business so seriously. I had a short break for lunch, then it was back to lessons. Only this time it was sword practice with Sesshomaru himself. He had said he did not trust anyone else to teach me this particular skill. We had paused when he got a phone call, one that I now assume was my mom. We moved onto power practice after that. What had surprised me at the time was he had let me go home early. I wasn't going to waste the opportunity. I rushed to the car and Jaken drove me back home. I had a nice dinner with my family for once. Sota had gone upstairs to finish his summer homework. He was going last minute on it too summer ended in one week. That was when mom had dropped the bomb on me.

I sighed and looked at the bracelets I had on. They were both cute and simple. Two small silver chains with a few charms on it. One the first one was a bow and arrow, a sword, Hiraikotsu, and a small leaf. On the other a small crescent moon. I frowned looking at the moon charm. It was almost completely black again. I would have to get Sesshomaru to charge it up again and make it urn blue again. The moon charm was made of a special Youkai stone, it was a natural suppresser.

My mind drifted to the day close to four months back, the day everything changed. Sesshomaru had joined up with us along with Jaken, Rin, and A-Un awhile back. We knew we were getting close to the final battle and we had a truce between the two traveling groups. Inuyasha had been acting weird for a few weeks, acting more distant and cold. We brushed it off as him having to travel with Sesshomaru, we had been wrong. Our first hint was when we saw the soul collectors and he didn't go running off to see Kikyo. We watched as Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out. We were slightly confused because there was not threat near. The next thing I know I felt a sharp pain in my back. I cried out in shock and fell to my knees. I realized that Kikyo had shot an arrow into my back. Before anyone could react Inuyasha came at me with his sword. To my surprise it was Sesshomaru who saved me.

I managed to get out "Why?"

Inuyasha sneered at me "Why? Stupid wench you need to die so Kikyo can have her soul back."

"You are my lowly copy and need to die." Kikyo told me in her usual cold indifference. Then she shot another arrow at me. Sango tried to stop it but she was seconds too slow. The second arrow hit close to the first but I felt it go deeper than the first. I screamed out in pain as it hit.

I blearily watched as Kirara transformed and jumped in front of me. I noticed that both Shippo and Rin were between Kirara and me crying. Jaken was close to Rin, inspecting my wounds to see how bad they were. I saw Sango snap as she violently threw Hiraikotsu with deadly accuracy. It would have hit her too if her soul collectors hadn't gotten in the way. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked the rest of her soul collectors into oblivion. Kikyo screamed her rage, but didn't see Sango's Hiraikotsu coming for her a second time. Hiraikotsu hit its target dead on this time killing Kikyo instantly. A bunch of souls erupted from her and went up toward the heavens. A slightly brighter one sailed right towards me. I watched in fascination as it entered me. I glowed for a few seconds and I felt slightly stronger.

Kikyo's death broke Inuyasha's control. His demon side took over his eyes bleeding red. Inuyasha snarled and slashed at Sesshomaru who had been paying attention to the Kikyo fiasco. Sesshomaru caught slightly of guard managed to knock Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand but Inuyasha just ran right past him. The kids feeling brave and desperate jumped in front of me. Inuyasha was in a blind rage and didn't stop. I couldn't let him hurt the kids so I mustered all of my strength and managed to propel myself in front of them. There I was met with Inuyasha's blades of blood to my stomach. I creamed in pain again and seconds later Inuyasha was dead by Sesshomaru's hand.

Sango was crying with the kids next to me. Kirara was in her smaller form looking at me sadly. Miroku looked grim and sad. Jaken actually seemed concerned. It was Sesshomaru who spoke "Miko with these wounds you will not survive. There is no guarantee that Tenseiga will save you either. There is a way that may help, but it is not a guarantee either. Do you wish me to try it?"

I thought of everything I still had to do. I had to finish the jewel, defeat Naraku, see my family again, and support my friends. I couldn't die yet. I was too weak to talk to I nodded my head at him. To my surprise I got a tiny smile from the ice lord. "Very well Miko. Except this honor from this Sesshomaru." Then he cut his wrist and placed it to my mouth. I felt his blood going down my throat. I couldn't help but be disgusted even if it might save my life. I felt him take the arrows out of my back and throw them aside. A few seconds later my entire body felt like it caught on fire. My eyes went wide in shock and I gave a small shriek. Then my world turned black.

I woke up a few days later tired and sore. The moment I woke up I was glomped by Shippo Rin, Sango, and Kirara. I saw a relieved looking Miroku behind them.

"I'm so glad it worked." Sango said.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked her in a raspy voice. We seemed to be in a cave of sorts with no Sesshomaru or Jaken in sight.

Sango gave me some water as Miroku stepped up "It seems that Lord Sesshomaru has performed a blood bond with you Lady Kagome. He saved your life by turning you into a demon. Only not a full one because of your Miko powers. We estimate that you are now ¾ demon with ¼ Miko."

My chin fell open, then I felt the changes in me. I felt a tail twitching behind me. I reached up and felt my now pointy ears, they were like Sesshomaru's not Inuyasha's. Shippo dug into my backpack and pulled my mirror out, handing it to me. I went into a type of shock when I saw my face. I had a single strip on each cheek and my pupils were slitted like Sesshomaru's. My eyes were still a bright blue though. I noticed my hair was longer and streaked with shite. I looked at the hand that was holding my mirror. My nails were like a mix between claws and nails, so like really sharp nails. I also had one stripe on each wrist. I looked down and saw a stripe on each ankle as well. Finally I examine my new tail. It was super fluffy like Sesshomaru's but not quite as long. My first thought was how I was going to explain this to my family.

I was later explained to that Sesshomaru had adopted me into his family as his sister. Sesshomaru immediately started training me on my Youkai powers and fighting technique. He tracked Totosai down and made him make me a sword out of his own fang and trained me with that. Turns out I'm a fast learner. He then gifted me with the bracelet and moon charm. When I put it on all of my Youkai got suppressed and I looked just like my old self. It needs to be charged about once a month though, by Sesshomaru. Well a full blooded Inu-Taisho, which Sesshomaru is the only one left.

When I went home to explain to my family, my mom's reaction was not what I was expecting. Hearts appeared in her eyes and she attacked my tail in a death grip that was a hug. Sota looked at me like I was the coolest thing he's ever seen. Gramps reaction was comical. He threw a powerless sutra at me yelling "Demon be gone!" when nothing happened and I took the sticky paper off of my face I heard him mumble "Well if it didn't work that means you're still my granddaughter." Then he wandered off to do who know what.

I sighed again and looked at the clock, I had been reminiscing for two hours already. I really need to go to sleep. With one last look at the charm I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Tell me what you think! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was woken up by a cat pouncing on my stomach. I immediately shot up. Even though it's been four months since I was injured my stomach and the two arrow shots between my shoulder blades were still slightly sensitive. Sesshomaru says that they could either be phantom pains or my wounds were cursed by the dead. The wounds themselves were healed, but they left pretty wicked scars. I looked to see the cat that woke me up. Thinking that it had been Buyo I was surprised to see Kirara sitting there with a letter in her mouth. I glared at the letter knowing it was from Sesshomaru. Really what is so bad with a phone call?

I reached down and grabbed it from her giving her a pat on the head. Then I read the paper _"Miko, you are to take this Neko with you for safety. I will not take no for an answer. Remember in now two days you are to continue your training. ~Sesshomaru."_

I gave a little grin and picked Kirara up "Well it looks like we get to send some time together girl." She gave me a happy mew in response. I set her down and got ready for the day. I passed a sleepy Sota and ruffled his hair. He lazily brushed my hand aside and I laughed. I headed outside to start sweeping up the shrine. When I got outside I was glomped by Shippo, only now he isn't quite so little. He seemed to be twenty two now and he was a successful business man. He doesn't hide behind his illusions when he is at the shrine. In the real world he creates an illusion to seem in his higher thirties. He had ended up marrying Rin and had quite a few children. His most recent were a pair of mischievous twins. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were something else, they broke my brother for a week with their twincest act. I got out of his hug and gave him a smile "So are you here to help me pack?"

He smirked at me "Me? No, but my sons. Oh yeah."

I raised an eyebrow at him "Those two? How are you getting them to do manual labor?"

"They lost a bet last night. Now they are all yours for the next two days. At least until you get settled into your new place." He threw his arm around me "You should be thanking me mom."

Then as he let me go I was glomped twice from behind "Hey Grandma!" The twins said. I spun around and bopped both of them on their heads. The both crouched down clutching their heads. "Ow hey what was that for?" I may or may not have used a bit of my Miko powers to prove my point.

I glared at them "I've told you before. Stop calling me that! It makes me sound old." I finished with a pout.

A glint appeared in their eyes "Oh that's right." Hikaru said.

"I guess we should call you Auntie now." Kaoru commented.

I deadpanned "Auntie? Why on earth would you call me Auntie?" I heard Shippo laughing like a crazy person behind us.

"Well since your twin is Kyoya." Hikaru started.

"And Boss calls him Mommy." Kaoru continued.

"That would make you Auntie!" They coursed.

Sweat dropping I said "Somebody calls my brother Mommy?"

"Yeah Boss does." They said.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. "Oh that is priceless." Then something dawned on me "Wait your friends with my brother? Wow small world."

They hooked their arms around each other "Well…" They said looking at each other.

"I'm not sure if friends is the right word." Kaoru said.

"Yeah more like club mates." Hikaru said.

"I don't think the shadow King is capable of making friends, maybe other than Tamaki." They said together.

"Shadow King?" I asked confused.

"One of Kyoya's many nicknames." Kaoru said heading towards the house.

"Kyoya is focused on money and connections." Hikaru said following his brother.

Shippo gave me a look "You'll be good for him mom. If you can melt the icy Lord Sesshomaru you can bring friends into your brother's life."

"Ah but there is where you are wrong. If you remember correctly it was your wife who melted Lord Fluffy's heart." I reminded him.

He smirked at me "Who are you calling Lord Fluffy? Your pretty fluffy yourself you know."

I winked at him "Yeah but I'm a girl, it makes me adorable."

Shippo sighed "Sometimes I think you are secretly a fox instead of a dog." He started walking towards the shrine steps, then he stopped and turned to face me. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Sessh wants your charm so he can charge it before you move to the new house."

I sighed not liking the fact that I would be without it for a full day. Especially around the twins. I took it off and threw it at him, he caught it with ease. The moment the charm left my hand I felt my Youkai flare. I felt my ears extend and my tail pop out. With the slight burning on my cheeks I knew my marks were visible. I wrapped my tail around my stomach suddenly feeling vulnerable in m current state. "Well one good thing is I don't have to sweep the outside of the shrine anymore. Do try to get it back before the movers get here tomorrow."

"No problem mom you can count on me." Then with a wave he disappeared down the steps.

"Sure where have I heard that one before." I mumbled as I made my way to the house. Last night has been the first night I've slept with the charm on. I figured I have to get used to it, I'll have to wear it almost all of the time at dad's house. It actually felt nice to have it off for a while. The moment I stepped inside I was attacked. The twins latched onto my tail and I yelped in surprise. They've taken to cuddling my tail every time they see me. Apparently when they were little they always wanted to touch Sesshomaru's tail but were too terrified of him to even attempt it. When they met me their obsessions with fluffy tails transferred to me. They had let down their illusions and their tails were flicking back and forth in happiness as they rubbed their faces into my tail. Irritated I grabbed the tips of each of their ears. They had fox ears on top of their heads like Inuyasha used to have. They yelped their pain and instantly let go. "Stop touching my tail." I growled at them.

They blushed slightly and ran away from me, most likely towards my room. Oh well time to put them to work. As I started after them I heard them yell out "I'm sorry!" Then I heard a door slam.

Seconds later I heard Sota yell out "Oi what are you two doing here?" I think I heard his voice break slightly in fright. Probably scared they would start their twincest act in front of him again.

Laughing I headed towards Sota's room. When I got there I found his door locked. Really they think a locked door is going to help them? They may be in my brother's room, but my brother is on my side. "Sota unlock your door and I'll get those foxes out of your hair."

I heard him sigh in relief "Oh thank god." He came over to the door after a brief struggle with the twins and let me in. I saw the two twins trying to hide under Sota's bed. I rolled my eyes at their childish actions. I grabbed both of their tails and started dragging them towards the door. Both of them were frantically trying to get away. I was stopped by Sota "Hey sis why are you in your demon form?"

"Shippo is taking my charm to Sesshomaru so he can charge it. By the way you don't have to worry about shrine chores today. Hikaru and Kaoru were kind enough to volunteer their services." I said with a smirk.

"What!" They yelled at me.

At this point they got up and followed me out of Sota's room. I heard him lock his door behind us. "Well since I cannot go outside as I am I will have to have someone else do it. Hence the responsibility is going to you two. I can handle my packing, honestly there isn't much to pack. Plus mom said she is going to help me with it." I grinned evilly at them "Remember what Shippo said? You're mine until tomorrow to do with what I want."

They both deflated muttering things about evil fathers and impossible bets. I laughed and headed to my room to pack. The twins headed outside to sweep and clean. Of course with their illusions back up. I giggled to myself "I could get used to this."

* * *

By the time supper came around the twins were exhausted. They weren't used to doing normal chores like that. Mom had made Oden for me to celebrate my acceptance into high school. Plus she always gets into a good mood when the twins are around. She likes doting on her 'grandkids'. Plus I think she had an ear fetish because she is always petting their ears. They don't seem to mind all that much so I don't try and stop her.

I was cleaning the dishes when I felt one pair of hands wrap around my waist. A second pair wrapped around my neck "Hey Kagome?" They drawled sleepily.

"What do you want you kits?" I asked them gently. They had worked pretty hard today.

The smiled at the nickname I use for them "We were wondering." Kaoru started laying his head on my shoulder.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Hikaru finished laying his head on my other shoulder. They weren't being perverted like they would be with anyone else. But with me, I'm pack. They genuinely wanted the comfort brought by sleeping close together with fellow pack mates.

I smiled at them, they were like little kids craving attention. I ruffled both of their hairs "Sure we can sleep together tonight."

Their hugs got a bit tighter ""Thanks Grandma." They said together. I sighed at them calling me grandma again.

I very gently flicked their foreheads "Alright you two no falling asleep here. Move it on up to my room okay?"

I got two sleepy nods in return and they dragged their feet to my room. I laughed at their antics. They were babies really in demon terms, even if they are only half demons. The kinda fun thing was that they really were only a year younger than me. I think Shippo had done that on purpose, getting kids that were close to my age to hang out with. I shook my head and finished up the dishes.

When I got upstairs I saw the twins waiting for me on my bed and I laughed quietly. I already had my pajamas on so I just crawled into bed. The twins jumped at the opportunity and one went on each side of me. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of two foxes. They were both cuddling up next to me and they were both asleep almost immediately. I smiled at my two grandkits and then closed my eyes for the night.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by knocking on my door. I opened my eyes and saw to predicament I was in. Kaoru was curled up in a ball on one side of me while Hikaru was spread out as much as he could. With how small my bed was half of him was hanging off of my bed. He had his one arm under me while his one leg was over my own. Kaoru had my arm in a death grip holding on to it tight like I was a teddy bear. Knowing I wasn't going to be able to get up until these two woke up I yelled out "It's open, what do you need?"

Sota opened the door and peaked in. The moment he opened the door Buyo and Kirara rushed in and jumped on the bed effectively waking the twins up. When Sota saw the state I was in he laughed before telling what he came here for "Morning Sis, mom wants me to tell you that the movers are here."

I shot up in bed, making the twins let me go. "Already?" I shouted. Sota nodded his head at me.

"Yeah they are a bit earlier than they said they would be."

I sent pleading eyes at him "Sota please tell me that Shippo dropped my charm off."

Sota's eyes went wide in realization, then his eyes filled with fright "No, he hasn't come yet."

I swore and completely woke the twins up by knocking them out of bed. Well I knocked Hikaru out and dragged Kaoru along with me effectively making him fall on top of his brother. I sighed calming myself. "Alright here is the plan. I'm going to hide in Sota's room until Shippo gets here. Kirara you go out and find Shippo right now and get him here as fast as you can." Kirara nodded her head at me and jumped out of my window running towards the shrine steps. She would be able to smell him out. "Sota, Hikaru, Kaoru, you are going to have to help and direct the movers in my absence until Shippo gets here. Damn that Kit always being late. Should have bribed him with candy to make him take this seriously."

Sota shook his head at my small rant while the twins laughed. The twins jumped up and saluted me "Alright Grandma, we'll cover you. Don't you worry!" Then with a pop their demon features disappeared under their illusion and they headed out the door dragging Sota along with them.

I glared at the use of Grandma but I was thankful to them. I quickly made it to the bathroom. I took a five minute shower then took my clothes to get dressed in Sota's room. Once I got in Sota's room I locked the door behind me so nobody would accidentally walk in on me. Once I was ready for the day, minus my bracelet, I sat on Sota's bed. I heard the movers going back and forth in the hallway under the direction of the twins. I sensed one twin standing in front of Sota's room for extra protection with deeper concentration I realized it was Kaoru. That boy is so considerate. With nothing better to do until my lazy son gets here I started playing a video game that Sota had laying around his room.

About twenty minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I paused the game and tentatively called out "Yes?"

I heard an embarrassed sounding Shippo call back to me "Hey Kagome, sorry I'm late. But I'm here now if you would let me in."

I sighed in relief and made my way to the door. I unlocked it, opened it quickly, and dragged Shippo inside closing the door behind him. As soon as I locked the door again I glared at him. "You said you wouldn't be late." I growled at him. I gave him my best Sesshomaru glare and he shivered.

"Hey it's not completely my fault, the movers got here earlier than I thought they would. Here is your bracelet." He said putting my bracelet on for me. I felt my Youkai being suppressed. Within seconds I looked like a normal human girl. I sighed in relief again then I slapped him upside the head. He pouted at me, but didn't say anything.

Giving him one last glare I finally existed Sota's room. When I stepped into the hallway I got hugged by Kaoru. "Good to finally see you out."

"Thanks glad to finally be out. Where is Hikaru?" I told him.

"He's downstairs with your mom. I think she was making tea for all of the movers and he wanted a cup, I stayed here to guard the room." Kaoru told me, then he smirked "There is a surprise for you downstairs you know."

My eyebrows shot up "Surprise? What are you talking about?"

Kaoru got a mischievous look on his face "Turns out that it wasn't only the movers that came today."

"Kaoru I'm not in the mood right now, who else came for the move?" I gave him a 'tell me now or handle the consequences' look.

Kaoru gulped and nodded at me "Turns out that your own twin was curious and decided he didn't want to wait a few more hours to finally meet you. He isn't very happy that you've been hiding for the past half hour."

I hung my head and sighed "Today isn't going to be easy at all is it?" Kaoru snickered but stayed silent. I looked up "So did he know about me before or did he just find out recently?"

"I think he just found out because he seems more cranky than usual." Kaoru said with a shrug.

Gathering my wits I clasped onto Kaoru's arm. Grinning slightly as we walked down the hallway I whispered to him "So how surprised was he when you answered my door?"

Kaoru burst out laughing. "Oh you should have seen his face! It was a kitsune's favorite moment. So worth it!" I giggled slightly as we entered the kitchen. Sitting in the kitchen was my mom, Sota, Hikaru, Kirara, and a boy with deep black hair and glasses. In front of him was a black notebook and a cup of half-finished tea.

He looked up when he heard my laugh. I ignored him for the moment and went over to my mom and gave her a hug which she warmly returned "Morning Mama." I said smiling at her.

She gave me a knowing smile "So is everything taken care of now?"

I unconsciously fingered my moon charm "Yeah, the brat was late though. That's what took me so long, sorry."

"It's alright sweetie, you're here now and that is what counts." She looked towards the boy with the glasses. "Kagome I want you to meet your twin Kyoya."

I slipped into my Sesshomaru persona, I've taken to doing that with new people. It's what Sesshomaru has been teaching me how to act. I gave him a look over and I saw him studying me as well. Finally I spoke up "It's nice to meet you Kyoya. Truthfully I've known about you for a while and I've been curious."

He seemed slightly surprised "How long have you known about having a twin? I personally found out only a few days ago."

I smirked at him "I've known for a few years now."

He gave me a challenging smirk back "Oh and you've contacted some of my school mates to get to know about me I assume?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Don't flatter yourself boy. Hikaru and Kaoru are family friends, are families go way back."

It was then that Hikaru and Kaoru decided to both hug me from behind. "Yeah our families are very close." They said suggestively and I rolled my eyes at them.

Sota came to my rescue, he kicked both of them in the shins and dragged me away from them "Leave my sister alone you tricky foxes."

The twins and my eyes widened at what Sota said "Sota!" I barked at him. He looked at me questioningly then it seemed to click.

He flinched slightly "Oops?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Foxes?" Kyoya asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sighing I gave the usual excuse "It's just something that we call the twins. They remind us of devious foxes, so we call them foxes. It's like a nickname." I said with a shrug.

The twins were glaring at Sota for the kick when Sota's eyes lit up. "Oh Kagome you almost forgot something!"

"Oh I did did I?" I thought trying to forget what I was supposedly forgetting.

"Of course!" Then he ran out of the room and out of the house.

I looked at the twins and they just shrugged their shoulders, they didn't know what Sota was doing. I gave a small smile, sighing I walked towards the door following Sota. I felt the twins and Kyoya following me. When I got outside I looked around for him.

"Where did he go?" The twins asked.

"I don't know, he always was fast." I looked around and saw the door to the well house open I flinched slightly. I sighed now knowing what he was getting at.

The twins looked at me "What's wrong Kagome?" They asked concerned. I didn't say anything, I only pointed towards the well house. When they saw what I saw they just simply said "Oh."

"What's in there?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"A dried up well and some… family heirlooms." I said. They weren't family heirlooms, more like tokens from my travels. During my travels I started bringing things back. I didn't want to keep them where people could see them so I built some shelves in there to keep them in there. In there was Inuyasha's fire robes, he might have tried to kill me, but I still loved him and we figured they might come in handy at some point. We also had his rosary beads on top of them. I also had a pair of Miko robes that Kaede had given me before I left, they just didn't make them right anymore in my time. I had Miroku's staff in there, I hadn't brought that back with me. Sesshomaru had given me my friend's weapons shortly after my training started. I wasn't very good with a staff yet so I still kept it in the well shed. Hiraikotsu I had started training with during the feudal era with Sango. Sesshomaru continued my training with it during my lessons and it is now on my charm bracelet, ready to use at any time. I have a bunch of odd trinkets, like souvenirs from the feudal era. I also had my red bow in there along with my original quiver of arrows. The bow I had on my charm bracelet was just a normal long bow, it works the same but it doesn't have the sad memories with it. The only thing I can't do with the normal long bow is do the making the arrow disappear trick. That goes with the bow.

It was my red bow that Sota came out with. Smiling he held it out towards me. "You almost forgot your bow and arrows."

I didn't smile back at him "Sota I have a different set that I'm bringing with me. Those should stay in the well house."

Sota has been trying to get me to use my special bow since I got back "This one is yours though. This one is special and it is practically made only for your use. Come on Kagome you have to take it! I won't feel right if you don't take it with you." He pouted at me to seal the deal.

I groaned but grabbed the bow and quiver from him, none to gently. "Fine I'll take it, but I'm not going to use it. You got it?" I growled at him.

He sent me a huge smile "Sure no problem, I'm just glad you're taking it with you."

Hikaru and Kaoru went over to Sota and gave him a high five. I glared at all three of them. "You are traitors you two." They smiled coyly at me. "I'm being ganged up on." I said to myself, but everyone heard it. Sota and the twins laughed. Kyoya just seemed confused.

I glared at them one more time before turning around and walking away. I didn't make it more than three steps before I was glomped by the twins. "Oh don't be mad at us Kagome." The whined loudly at me. I just flicked their foreheads, making them let me go and I kept walking. I set the bow and arrow down by my backpack, the only things that needed to go yet. I had given the twins directions that I was going to move the backpack personally so they weren't to let anyone touch it. It had all of my personal stuff in it. It had my pictures of my family and friends, some sutras Miroku had given me, a few shells with different poisons and antidotes that Sango had given me, and my contact book that had everyone's personal data in. I have it in my cell phone as well, but I have to get new cell phones a lot because they get broken easily when fighting demons.

With one last glare at the people outside I went inside to say goodbye to my mom and grandpa. Yeah this next week is going to go by really long. Can't wait, note the sarcasm.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoya's POV**

I was still quite angry at my father for not telling me sooner that I had a twin. When I saw the some of the personal police force getting ready to go to my twin's house to help her move, I decided that I did not want to wait any longer. Plus with me going there will give me the upper hand when meeting my mystery twin. She was not expecting me and I will hopefully surprise her. I got my personal driver Tachibana, he was the only person who was completely loyal to me. We followed the movers, it was actually quite a ways away from our house. He stopped in front of a medium sized shrine, it was the Sunset shrine. I wrote the name down in my book to look up for future reference. There were a lot steps to go up and even I was slightly out of breath when I got to the top of them.

I decided to make the first move and I knocked on the door. I heard movement from the inside, a rustling of feet. I heard two boys bickering while a third person, a woman, trying to keep the peace. The two boys sounded like the twins, but why would they be here, maybe all twins sound like that. Finally the two boys got to the door.

"I'll open it!"

"No I wanna do it!"

A bit of silence "Together then."

In the next second the door was ripped open and standing there was none other than Hikaru and Kaoru. My brain did not want to process, what is going on? How did the twins know about Kagome even before I did? Without even trying my mouth fell open a bit and my glasses went askew. I gathered my wits quickly though. I shut my mouth and straightened my glasses. "What are you doing here?" I demanded of them.

They got their mischievous grins on their faces and linked their arms. "It's a secret!" they said while holding a finger over their mouths grinning. I narrowed my eyes slightly at them but then before I could say anything we were interrupted.

The woman I heard earlier stepped into view and placed a hand on each of their heads. She was a pretty lady and she seemed very nice. "Now now boys. What have I said about greeting people at the door?"

To my surprise both of the twins seemed to calm down "To be polite Mrs. Higurashi." Kaoru said.

"Our bad Mrs. Higurashi but we couldn't help it." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we are in the same club together. It was too good to pass up." They said together.

Mrs. Higurashi gave the twins a look one would give their own children. "Alright you two where is Kagome?"

They both got a look that said something was wrong. "Well, um…" Hikaru said.

"Dad's late you see." Kaoru said.

She seemed confused "What does that have to do with anything."

"He took her charm to the top dog to get charged." They said together. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked up towards the second story.

"Oh well, he'll get here soon. Don't worry you two she's been in tighter situations. Where is she now?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"She's in the brat's room." They said smirking.

She turned to me "I'm sorry Kyoya, you'll have to wait for Kagome for a bit. She is currently busy at the moment." Then she turned to the movers behind me "Her room is up the stairs, the last room in the hallway. There isn't too much, just the boxes that are against the one wall."

I stepped aside and the movers started doing their job. Hikaru and Kaoru followed them. I wanted to satisfy my own curiosity, what did my sister's room look like? I followed the movers up the stairs. One of the twins was stopped in front of a closed door making sure nobody went in it. That must be where Kagome is. The other twin was in the doorway of the last room in the hallway directing the movers. Father didn't think she would have much so he only sent two movers, they would have to make a few trips. When I got into Kagome's room my first impression was pink, very pink. The walls, the bedding, even the decorations were pink. I decided that I would help carry one thing down, then I would talk to the lady who was apparently my mother. The lightest thing in the room that needed to be taken down seemed to be a backpack, it was a very yellow backpack.

I went to reach for it but right before I touched it one of the twins slapped my hand away. I pulled my hand back and looked at him questioningly "Don't touch the backpack." Hikaru said. Ah so it was Kaoru in front of the closed door and Hikaru directing the movers. "It's personal." Hikaru added on, then he smirked at me "You probably wouldn't be able to lift it comfortably anyway. It's pretty heavy."

I decided not to say anything but grabbed onto a smaller box and carried it downstairs. Once the movers saw me carrying it they immediately took it from me. I shrugged and moved into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi was. The moment she saw me a happy smile appeared on her face "Oh Kyoya, it's good to finally meet you. I've seen pictures here and there, but I've always wanted to meet you."

"I have only learned about the truth a few days ago. But it is nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." I told her.

She blushed slightly "Now Kyoya, call me Kun-Loon." She gave me a playful smile "Or mom, whichever you like best." I was left speechless, I hadn't expected that. "Oh I know I'll make some tea, would you like some tea Kyoya?" I nodded at her and she smiled. Then she called out in a slightly louder voice "Boys I'm making tea, if you want some come on down." I didn't think that she would have called out nearly loud enough, but in about a minute later Hikaru and a smaller boy that looked like Kagome came into the kitchen.

"Oh thanks Mrs. Higurashi, you make the best tea." Hikaru said with a genuine smile. I don't think I've ever really seen him with one.

"Yea thanks mom, it'll be nice to have before I go out to practice." Then he scowled "If Shippo doesn't get here soon I'll use him as soccer practice. Not as fun as Jaken, but it will be satisfying."

"That isn't very nice squirt. I'm not actually very late, the movers were early." I turned around to see Mr. Hitachiin. "Where is she?" he asked with a bit of fright in his voice.

"My room." The kid said.

"Is she mad?"

The kid smirked "Oh yeah."

Mr. Hitachiin hung his head "I'm never going to hear the end of this. Alright I'm going to go up and give it back to her then I'm heading out right away so I will not incur her wrath. I don't need to be around an angry Kagome, it's bad for my health." He turned to Hikaru "I expect you home as soon as she leaves you hear me? You mom is not very happy about that bet we made, even if it was to help Kagome." Hikaru laughed while his father glared at him. Then he turned to the kid "See you later Sota. Hey I'll continue your training instead of the fluffy lord. You won't be able to go with Kagome anymore so I'll come here and train you how does that sound?" Fluffy Lord? Who is that supposed to be?

Sota lit up "That sounds great! Thanks Shippo!"

Mr. Hitachiin grinned at Sota then headed up the stairs. I looked over and saw Hikaru grinning at me like a mad man. I decided to ignore him and I turned to Kun-Loon. "Is there anything I should know about Kagome? Food allergies or anything else of that sort?"

Kun-Loon gave me a thoughtful look "No not particularly. She does have a habit of finding trouble, but that can't really be helped. Oh her favorite food is Oden so if you happen to get on her bad side that is usually a get out of jail free card. Her temper is almost legendary, so do try not to make her mad. She has a way of getting back at people without lifting a finger."

"You got that right Mrs. Higurashi. Last week that prank that we pulled on her was a very bad mistake. We thought we got it home free, but when we got home we were put through hell. Mom is almost as scary as Kagome when she is mad." Hikaru said.

"You think you have it bad, I live with her Hikaru." Sota said with a pout while Kun-Loon smiled amused.

"I feel bad for you kid." Hikaru said then turned to me "Well I guess we are passing her onto you now. Your turn Kyoya." He finished off with a smirk.

Suddenly I heard a laugh and I looked at the stairs where it had come from. I saw Kaoru and who I assume to be Kagome arm in arm walking into the kitchen. She looked at me, then immediately ignored me. I narrowed my eyes a bit. She walked over to Kun-Loon and gave her hug "Morning Mama." She said giving her a blinding smile.

Kun-Loon gave Kagome a secretive look "So is everything taken care of now?" what is she talking about?

Kagome almost immediately fingered a charm bracelet. "Yeah, the brat was late though. That's what took me so long, sorry." Brat? Does she mean Mr. Hitachiin? Why would she call someone much older than her a brat?

"It's alright sweetie, you're here now and that is what counts." Yes she is here now, but I've been waiting for a half hour to meet her, she could've been on time. Kun-Loon turned towards me "Kagome I want you to meet your twin Kyoya."

As she looked at me suddenly the happy go lucky girl that was here disappeared and in her place remained a girl made of ice. How could she do that so fast? I saw her looking me over and realized that I had been doing the same. That was more reflex than anything on my part. "It's nice to meet you Kyoya. Truthfully I've known about you for a while and I've been curious." She said in a very no nonsense voice.

That surprised me and got me curious "How long have you known about having a twin? I personally found out only a few days ago."

She smirked at me like I was beneath her, how is a girl raised as a commoner managing to make me feel even slightly inferior? "I've known for a few years now."

I gave her a smirk back, not letting her get to me "Oh and you've contacted some of my school mates to get to know about me I assume?" truthfully it's what I would have done if I had known about her sooner. I hadn't had time since I found out about her.

She narrowed her eyes at me like I had insulted her in some way "Don't flatter yourself boy. Hikaru and Kaoru are family friends, our families go way back."

The twins smirked behind her then hugged her from behind "Yeah our families are very close." They said insinuating something else entirely. Something more than just friends. Kagome rolled her eyes at their act, obviously this was normal for her.

Sota got up and ran towards then, to my surprise her kicked both of them in the shins and grabbed Kagome dragging her away from the twins. "Leave my sister alone you tricky foxes."

The twins and Kagome's eyes widened in what look like a sort of panic. Obviously something was said that was not supposed to. I wrote the sentence down in my book quickly and would dissect its meaning later. "Sota!" Kagome shouted at the kid.

Sota looked at her questioningly then understanding dawned in his eyes as he flinched slightly "Oops?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Foxes?" I asked, strangely it seemed to fit the twins rather well.

Kagome sighed then said something that was only half true. "It's just something that we call the twins. They remind us of devious foxes so we fall them foxes. It's like a nickname." She said with a shrug. I would have believed her but she had over explained it. Only lies need to be explained in depth.

I saw the twins glaring at Sota for the kick and the name calling when Sota's eyes lit up "Oh Kagome you almost forgot something!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I did did I?" she seemed to think about what she would be forgetting when Sota answered her.

"Of course!" then Sota ran out of the house.

Kagome looked at the twins and the just shrugged their shoulders. Obviously nobody knew what Kagome was supposedly forgetting. Kagome let a small smile appear at Sota's actions. She sighed then followed after Sota at a slower pace. The twins and I followed her, all of us curious about what she was forgetting. Why would it be outside?

When we got outside there was no sign of the kid.

"Where did he go?" The twins asked.

"I don't know, he always was fast." She said while looking around. Her gaze stopped at an old run down building and she sighed. She almost seemed sad, why would a crappy building like that make her sad?

The twins looked at her concerned "What's wrong Kagome?" She didn't say anything but just pointed to the building. The twin's demeanor changed dramatically, they didn't seem to like whatever was in that building "Oh." Was all that they said.

My curiosity was getting the better of me again, I hated not knowing something "What's in there?" I asked her.

"A dried up well and some…" she hesitated indicating that what she said next was a lie "family heirlooms."

I didn't say anything in response and just waited to see what the kid would bring out of the well house. It was a red long bow and a quiver of arrows. The arrows looked almost ancient. "You almost forgot your bow and arrows." Sota said in an obviously innocent voice. It became clear to me that Kagome had meant to leave then there.

She didn't smile back at her brother. "Sota I have a different set that I'm bringing with me. Those should stay in the well house." I thought back to the boxes that the police force had moved, there had been no bow or arrows.

"This one is yours though. This one is special and it is practically made for your use. Come on Kagome you have to take it! I won't feel right if you don't take it with you." Sota pouted at her. What made that particular bow so special?

She groaned and ripped the bow and quiver from him "Fine I'll take it, but I'm not going to use it. You got it?" she growled at him. I mean she literally growled.

Sota gained a huge smile and said "Sure no problem, I'm just glad that you're taking it with you."

The twins went over to Sota and high fived him. They had obviously been trying to get her to use that bow for a while, for whatever reason I don't know. Kagome glared at all three of them "You are traitor you two." They smiled coyly at her. "I'm being ganged up on." She mumbled to herself. Sota and the twins laughed, but I was a bit confused. What was so special about that bow and why didn't Kagome want to take it?

Kagome glared at them one last time then stomped away. She didn't make it more than three steps when she was glomped by the twins. "Oh don't be mad at us Kagome." For once the twins seemed to be honestly looking for forgiveness. I wasn't sure if it was because it was Kagome or because of the temper I've been warned about. Kagome flicked their foreheads none to gently and kept walking. She set the bow down by the backpack I had gotten slapped for trying to pick up earlier. It made me wonder just what was in that back pack. She turned around and sent a glare at them, it almost made me shiver at the ferocity of it. Then she walked inside presumably to say goodbye to her mother.

The twins collapsed on the ground and started crying like idiots mumbling "Kagome's mad at us." I rolled my eyes at them. I was about to start walking to the door of the house when I was stopped by someone grabbing my sleeve.

I turned and saw that it was Sota "What do you want?" I asked him, somewhat politely.

The kid glared at me and said in a serious voice "You better take good care of Kagome." It almost surprised me at how serious the boy was being. I still don't get commoner families.

I nodded my head at him and walked away only for him to yell after me "I'm not kidding, if you hurt Kagome I know someone that will make you wish you have never been born. He is very protective of Kagome so you better watch out." With that the kid ran away towards the back yard.

Hikaru and Kaoru got over their tantrum and came over to me "Don't worry Kyoya, he just loves his sister and doesn't want her to leave." They said to me.

It was then that Kagome came back out of the house. She hefted the backpack onto her back and picked up the bow and quiver. I noticed something yellow black and furry on her shoulder but she turned so I couldn't see what it was exactly. She looked around the yard and the twins answered her unasked question "Backyard."

She nodded and yelled out "See you later you brat!"

Then she got an answer "You better visit Kagome!"

She smiled a small smile and said in a quieter voice "Of course." Then she turned to me "Well I guess we should get going huh? I have a bit of unpacking to do today yet." Then she turned to the twins "You two should be getting home, your mom is not very happy with you ya know." She said with a smirk.

The twins visibly paled and started running down the steps "See you in school on Monday Kagome!" Then they disappeared down the steps.

I turned to my twin and said politely "I'll show you to the limo." She nodded at me and reached up to pet whatever was on her shoulder. My curiosity got the better of me once more "What is that?"

She turned to look at me, we were now about halfway down the stairs "What?" then she turned to look and was on her shoulder and understanding dawned in her eyes "Oh." She took the yellow fuzzy thing off of her shoulder and held it in her arms. "This is Kirara, she's my pet cat."

I took a closer look at the cat, no it was more like a kitten. It was mostly yellow, but it had black stripes on its two tails. Its ears were black as were its feet. On its forehead was a black diamond shape. Wait a minute two tails? "It has two tails." I had to state the obvious.

"Yes she is a very rare breed of cat, one of the last of her kind." Kagome answered me.

"How did you get one if it's so rare?" a commoner couldn't get such a rare animal, they would cost too much.

"She was a gift from a friend. I got her after my friend passed away. Now she is a good companion and friend and she reminds me of the friend that I lost." Her eyes glazed over with sadness.

"I am sorry for your loss. When did your friend pass away?"

She turned thoughtful "Close to two months ago now."

Oh wow it was a recent loss. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up a painful topic."

She looked over to me "It's alright, I'm used to it by now." Then she walked ahead of me and towards the limo waiting at the bottom of the steps.

When we got to the limo I introduced Tachibana and Kagome. She would be riding with me so she might as well know his name. "Tachibana meet my twin Kagome. Kagome this is my private driver and body guard Tachibana."

Kagome seemed to study him then a smile broke out across her face "Hello Tachibana it's nice to meet you." A stray thought hit me, why is she smiling at everyone except me? Then I brushed the thought aside, I honestly couldn't care less.

"Nice to meet you as well Miss Kagome." Tachibana said.

"Call me Kagome Tachibana, I'm not one for titles."

"Oh I couldn't possibly Miss Kagome." Tachibana protested while I watched on in interest.

"Yes you can, I give you permission." Then a thought seemed to occur to her and she smirked slightly "This is an order Tachibana. You are to call me Kagome, nothing more nothing less." Then she smiled at him to show she knew she had no authority to order him around.

To my surprise Tachibana humored her "Very well Kagome, as long as it is an order." Kagome gave him a dazzling smile that made him blush a bit.

We were about to get into the limo when we were interrupted "Kagome!" four people shouted out. I saw Kagome flinch and attempt to get in the car before the people got there, but she was too slow. I was pushed out of the way and a girl grabbed onto Kagome's arm dragging her out of the limo.

Kagome sighed, then put on a very fake smile "Oh Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo. Hi."

"You were going to leave without a goodbye, what's with that Kagome?" The one that pulled her out of the car yelled at her.

"Yeah, you've been acting sketchy for the past couple months what up?" another one asked.

"Are you getting sick again Kagome? You have been sick a lot lately." The third girl said looking sympathetic. She gets sick easy? Why wouldn't Kun-Loon tell me that when I asked her if I should know anything about her?

"Higurashi, I brought you a basket full of healing items. There are many uses for them, my dad wanted you to have it."

Annoyance flashed across her face so fast that I almost missed it, almost. She took the basket from the boy "Thanks Hojo." I could tell that she wanted to get out of here. So did I so I decided to help her out a bit.

"We should get going Kagome, father is expecting us at home." I said, she sent me a grateful look but then everyone's attention turned to me.

"Oh look Yuka, a cute boy."

"You're right Eri, hey do you think that she finally got over that delinquent of a boyfriend?"

The one I believe is Yuka turned to Kagome "Wait a minute are you cheating on Hojo?"

Kagome's eyebrows shot up "I would have to be dating Hojo to be cheating on him." Eri was about to talk but Kagome interrupted her "And no I am not dating Kyoya, that would be just wrong. He is my twin brother."

Ayumi came up to Kagome and me "I didn't know that you had a twin Kagome."

"Yeah I was raised by mom while he was raised my dad. Kyoya is right though we do have to get going. I'll visit you guys sometime, promise." She sent them another fake smile then practically dived into the car. I saw Tachibana smile in amusement before closing the door behind me as I got in.

"Some friends you got there." I said with a smirk.

She gave me a grimace "Yeah we used to be really good friends, but we drifted apart." Then she sent me a smirk "And if your friends with the twins you don't have much room to talk."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't answer her "Let's go Tachibana."

"Very well sir." With that the limo took off and we headed back home.

It was a pretty silent drive until Kagome's phone went off. She looked at the text that she got, scowled at the message, then quite angrily sent a reply. She huffed and set the phone down. I sent her questioning look, she seemed to be about to answer me when her phone went off again. She sighed and read the new text. Once again she became angry about what was in the text. She sent another violent answer then this time threw her phone down on the seat. I was about to vocally ask a question this time, but was interrupted by her phone going off again. She growled her displeasure and grabbed at the phone, but her cat was a bit faster. The cat jumped off her shoulder and grabbed the phone in her mouth. Then she ran to a different part of the limo.

Kagome glared at the cat "Give it back Kirara. He is not going to win this one. He is NOT!" she got a mew in response. To my surprise she dived at the cat in a moving vehicle. They kept at it for a few minutes when her phone went off again. Kagome literally paled and tried to get the phone with a new urgency. It wasn't another minute before it went off again. Just who is she talking to? "Kirara give it back now. He thinks I'm ignoring him. I don't want to go through more strict training just because I didn't answer a text." The cat seemed to look at her strangely, if that is even possible from a cat. "I know you don't like him very well, but don't take it out on me. Now give me that phone!" With that last comment she lunged at the cat and this time she caught her. The moment she looked at the phone she groaned in dismay. To my amusement she showed the text to the cat. "Are you happy now." Then the cat seemed to hang her head in shame. "That's what I thought." Then she quickly sent a text back and slumped into the seat.

"What just happened?" I asked her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome's POV**

I practically dove into the car after Kyoya gave me a way out. It isn't that I don't like my old friends anymore. We just don't have anything in common anymore, I've seen way too much in the feudal era to act like a normal teenage girl every single moment of the day. To be honest they have been annoying and they easily get on my nerves. My main concerns are no longer clothes, gossip, and boys like my friends are. I just can't keep up with their conversations. Kyoya got into the car right after me and Tachibana closed the door. I really like Tachibana I can tell that he is a big family man and is extremely loyal.

From what the twins told me Kyoya is like a smaller and less frigid Sesshomaru. So I figure if I am cold to him and only him he will eventually get jealous and want me to act the same way to him. I smiled on the inside hoping that my plan will work and get my brother out from inside the box he has locked himself in.

"Some friends you got there." Kyoya said with a smirk. He obviously thought that they were annoying people.

I grimaced in agreement "Yeah we used to be really good friends, but we drifted apart." Then I smirked at him "And if your friends with the twins you don't have much room to talk." The twins are about five times more annoying than all of my friends put together.

He raised an eyebrow at me that said 'touché' but he didn't say anything and I smiled in victory. Kagome 1 Kyoya 0. "Let's go Tachibana."

"Very well sir." Tachibana replied and started to the other side of Tokyo where dad lived.

It was quiet in the car. Very quiet, awkwardly quiet. All Kyoya was doing was writing things down in that black folder book of his. He hasn't looked up at me once since we left the shrine. I was about to sigh my boredom when my phone went off. I got my phone out and looked at the text thankful for something to do. I thought limo rides were supposed to be fun. I looked at who it was from and the ID said Fluffy. Oh it's from Sesshomaru. I opened it up and read it _"You are to report to my office first thing tomorrow morning. You have wasted enough time with this personal matter." _

I scowled at the message, really he is the one that gave me the time off. I gave my reply _"Isn't that a bit uncalled for. You are the one that gave me the time off in the first place."_

I huffed and set my phone on top of my backpack. Kyoya sent me a questioning look. He was obviously curious why a text would get me so angry. I was going to give him a brushoff answer but my phone went off a second time. I sighed and read the newest text _"I did but I do believe that was a mistake. We are low on time as it is already. You are still the equivalent of a useless human with your business skills. You are not very good with your powers either. We need to work harder than before."_

That made me even angrier, he had the gall to insult me. "_Now listen here you Fluffy jerk that is not necessary. If I am not good at what YOU have been teaching me whose fault do you think that is? Let me give you a hint it's not the student's fault." _I sent send and threw the phone down on the seat. Ugh he is really getting on my nerves today. I almost immediately regretted what I sent him though. He may have softened slightly throughout the centuries, but he still fit his name perfectly. Destruction of life and Killer supreme. His name can mean both and he is in charge of my training.

I could tell that Kyoya was about to ask a question but we were interrupted by my phone once more. I growled and went to go grab my phone, but Kirara got to it a bit faster. She had been following the conversation from my shoulder. She knew that I didn't want to talk to him, but she was taking this a bit too far. She ran to a different part of the limo away from both me and Kyoya.

I glared at Kirara "Give it back Kirara. He is not going to win this one. He is NOT!" she mewed her response, it meant she had no inclination to give me back my phone. I had to get the phone back. I dived at Kirara hoping to catch her off guard, but this is Kirara and her reflexes are the best. She kept avoiding me for a few minutes when my phone went off again. This is now two texts I got from Sessh and I haven't responded. I went pale and with a new sense of doom I tried to get the phone back even more. It wasn't fair though. Kirara could use her demon speed to keep away from me and we can brush it off by her being a cat. Me on the other hand had to stick to human speeds. Less than a minute later my phone went off for a third time. "Kirara give it back now. He thinks I'm ignoring him. I don't want to go through more strict training just because I didn't answer a text." Kirara gave me a thoughtful look. She was contemplating whether to give me back my phone or not. "I know you don't like him very well, but don't take it out on me. Now give me that phone!" I yelled the last sentence and dove for her catching her off guard while she was thinking. She and Sesshomaru have been at odds though out years, being cat and dog and all. I looked at the first text.

"_Miko are you blaming me for your incompetence? I am the best teacher there is, you are just a slow learner. I do not expect anything from a previous human though. Tomorrow we are proceeding to the next stage of your training. It will be hell but you will go through all of it with your full ability. Is that understood?" _I groaned in dismay and opened the next text _"Are you ignoring me Miko? This one is demanding an answer from you as your Alpha. Do not make me do something that you will regret." _I flinched slightly, knowing I wouldn't like what was in the third text _"Very well Miko you have forced my hand. I had been planning to hold off on this but you need to learn a lesson it seems. You will be expecting me for supper tonight with your new family. I hope you are ready for your life to change."_

I showed the last text to Kirara and said "Are you happy now?" Kirara hung her head in shame, showing that she was sorry. "That's what I thought." I sent a quick text back trying to fix the situation but knowing Sessh was not one for excuses I knew that tonight would be a living hell. "_I am very sorry my Lord. Kirara stole my phone. I would not ignore you on purpose, I simply could not get the phone back from her. I am truly sorry Sesshomaru." _I pressed send and slumped down in my seat hoping against hope that Sesshomaru would choose to keep our relationship a secret until the party in three months.

"What just happened?" Kyoya asked me.

I looked at him with despair in my eyes "That was just a misunderstanding with a… friend… of mine."

My phone went off and I read the text warily. _"Very well Miko, I will give you this one respite. I will still be present at supper, but I will not say anything about you being my heir. You will tell that irritating Neko that she will be punished along with you tomorrow during your training session tomorrow."_

I sighed in relief I would still have a somewhat normal life for a while yet. Before I could say anything else the limo pulled to a stop. I looked out the window and saw a very large mansion. "Oh wow, that is pretty big." I murmured. Sesshomaru's 'house' was bigger but that is only because he remodeled his castle from the feudal era into a mansion. To say it is enormous is an understatement. But for a normal human rich person this is a very large house.

Tachibana opened the door for me and I gave him a smile in thanks. I put my backpack on my back, grabbed my bow and quiver, and put Kirara on my shoulder. She didn't deserve the spot at the moment but I wasn't going to let her out of my sight until we got used to the new mansion considering how easily I get lost. With Kirara I can at least use her sense of smell. The moment we got to the door it was opened by a pair of maids. I pretended to seem surprised, truthfully I was completely used to it by going to Sesshy's for two months, but I still wasn't fond of people doing things for me I am perfectly capable of doing myself. I looked around in wonder at my new house. I would have fun exploring every part of this mansion. I love exploring new places, it gives me something to do.

Standing at the base of the stairs was none other than my dad. He had his arms behind his back and the look on his face implied that he would rather be doing something else. He probably just got in a bad mood as well with Sesshomaru 'requesting' heh more like demanding to come over for dinner. I disabled my Sesshomaru persona as best as I could. I wasn't going to give this man what he wanted, a daughter with no emotion. No I was going to act like a normal 'commoner' teenage girl. I channeled my friends as best as I could, trying to think how I acted before I started my journey.

I took a deep breath and began. I knew that Kyoya would catch the change immediately, but honestly I didn't care. I hope that in the future I will become extremely close to my twin brother and that he will know every side of me "Hi dad it's nice to see you again. I just want to say thank you for letting me stay with you and getting me into Ouran." I gave him a smile that was mostly fake. Kyoya and Tachibana would know it's fake because they have seen my true smile, but my dad wouldn't be the wiser.

"Kagome, you haven't changed a bit from the last time I saw you I see." Dad said and I huffed on the inside, he has no idea.

I giggled at him "Of course I've changed dad, the last time you saw me was five years ago. I have to have changed since then in one way or another." I gave him a cheeky smile.

I could tell that he wanted to sigh at me but he kept it to himself "I will show you to your room Kagome. It is right across from Kyoya's and if you need anything you can ask him about it." So in other word do not bother him with trivial things. If only he knew who he was talking to. I sighed on the inside but kept a smile on outside.

"That would be great dad, thanks." As soon as he turned around I let my smile drop and I stuck my tongue out at him. Tachibana seeing my personality change let out a small laugh, barely audible. Kyoya looked vaguely amused. Dad must have heard Tachibana's small laugh however as he turned around. I put the smile back up just as quick as I let it drop.

"What was that?" He asked.

I skipped my way over to him. As soon as I got over to him I put my hands behind my back putting on an innocent look "I don't know what you are talking about dad. Let's go to my room. I have a lot of unpacking to do you know."

"Very well let's get this over with I have work to do." Then he turned around once more going up the stairs. I let the smile drop once more. I turned around to Tachibana and Kyoya, I sent then one of my genuine smiles and winked at them while putting a finger over my mouth. I didn't want dad to know my other side quite yet.

Then I got into my teenager persona and skipped up the stairs after my dad, Kyoya and Tachibana following us. When I got to my room I have to admit I was rather impressed. I had a very large western style bed like my own at home only a lot larger. The room was painted in Purples and dark blues. I was actually thankful that it wasn't pink. I had always meant to get rid of all of the pink in my room after my journey. I kinda outgrew pink, way too girly. I never had time though, my days were almost always full with training with Sesshomaru. By the time I got home I would be too tired to do anything productive. I loved the colors of this new room, it was still a room for a girl just not as obvious. It had a huge walk in closet, my closet was almost as big as my old room. I had a rather large vanity and a few dressers. There was also a desk in the corner of my room. There were two windows that lit up the room rather well, but there were also blackout curtains that I could use. Not that I will need them really, well not for the sun anyway. They will be nice for privacy though. I also have a rather large personal bath in my room, which is amazing.

"This is your room Kagome, I must get going. We are having an important person over for dinner and I now must make the appropriate arrangements. I would say that you don't need to appear at this meal, but strangely he has requested your presence. Dress nicely for this dinner Kagome." He turned to Kyoya "Kyoya you are in charge of her. Do not let her make any mistakes." With that he left me and Kyoya alone in the hallway.

Kyoya, obviously being nosy said "Would you like any help unpacking?" I noticed that his gaze was on my backpack.

I hid my grin, he isn't going to find out anything about me that easily. "No I'm good Kyoya. I will unpack as much as I can until dinner. What time will the dinner be at?"

"We eat at six every night." Kyoya answered.

"Sounds good, see you then." I said and started to close my door, but Kyoya stopped me.

"Will you need help picking out your outfit for tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "I am the same age as you Kyoya, I don't think I need any help picking out my own clothes. I'm not a kid." Then with that I closed the door in his face, none to gently. I know that he thinks I'm a commoner, but really that was a rather large insult. I sighed to myself "Stupid ignorant people." Kirara jumped off of my shoulder, she had stayed hidden from dad. The less people that know about her is better. I don't need the whole world knowing about a strange two tailed cat. She took comfort on my one of my pillows falling asleep quickly. I gave her a small smile, she was so cute.

I turned around and started to unpack my room. I unpacked my backpack first, everything in my backpack were my most important items anyway. I carefully placed my pictures all around my room. There were pictures of me and my friends from school. Pictures of my family. I also had pictures of my friends from the feudal era.

There was a picture of Sango with an irritated look on her face, she was blushing slightly. She was holding tight onto the strap of Hiraikotsu like she wanted nothing more than to use it. She was standing next to Miroku. Miroku had a very pleased look on his face. On his face was a very red hand mark. I had asked them to stand next to each other so I could take a picture, but Miroku couldn't help himself. His 'cursed' hand had gone right to Sango's butt right before I took the picture. I had taken another picture this one was a nice one of them, but I decided that I liked that one better. It captured the true nature of my best friends.

I also had a picture of Inuyasha. That was before he had started to act weird. He was crouched down in his sitting position. He had an irritated look on his face, but he also had a slight blush on his face. He wanted me to think he didn't want me to take the picture. Secretly he was rather happy that I wanted to take his picture. I could see his cute little dog ears and he was looking at the ground, not at the camera.

The next picture I put out was one of my favorites. It was a picture of Shippo hugging Kirara. He had some of his toys surrounding him. His top was right in front of him that was always his favorite. There were pictures that he had colored all around him. He wore a large bright smile. Seeing my son's smile always makes me smile.

I had a picture of Koga, Ayame, Hakkaku, and Ginta. Koga was giving me a flirtatious smile. Ayame was glaring at Koga, but somehow still smiling for the picture. I guess she was mostly glaring with her eyes. Hakkaku and Ginta were waving at me while smiling. You could tell they were slightly tired though. We had happened to run into them and I asked for a picture. Koga had been more than happy. I had had to sit Inuyasha so I could take it because he kept getting in the way. Hakkaku and Ginta had just caught up with Koga shortly before I took the picture.

Another picture was of Sesshomaru's traveling group. There was Sesshomaru glaring at the camera, he didn't exactly know what I was doing. I had asked him just to stand there and he had complied. Little Rin was cutely hugging onto Sesshomaru's leg and smiling at me. She was exactly where she wanted to be and was completely happy. Jaken was sprawled onto the ground, Sesshomaru had kicked him in the back to make his shut up. His staff was laying across his back. You could still see Jaken's face though because he had been in the process of getting back up. Ah-Un was in the background. One head was grazing the grass while the other was looking up at me curiously.

The last picture was all of Naraku's incarnations that we had freed. Kagura was floating on top of her feather, she had smiled for the picture. She had actually become a good friend after we helped free her by getting her heart back from Naraku. Kanna was staring blankly at the camera. She had gotten better at showing emotions, but wasn't used to it yet. She had to really try to show emotion. She was holding her mirror in front of her, in her mirror you could see me holding my camera. Hakudoshi was sitting on top of his fire horse Entei. He was giving me a smirk, he had just started trusting us so that was the best I was going to get at the time. Standing between Kanna and Entei was Bankotsu. He wasn't an incarnation of Naraku, but he traveled with them. We had managed to get him onto our side before we were forced to kill him. We took the shards that he had and Sesshomaru used Tenseiga on him. It had changed him slightly though, he was now immortal. Well he could die if he was killed, but he wouldn't die naturally from illness or old age. He had the lifespan of a demon. Bankotsu was giving me almost the same smile as Koga had. He had developed something of a crush on me after we saved him.

I very quickly unpacked all of my clothes and other personal belongings. It didn't take too long and I was done long before it was time for supper. I decided that I may as well get ready for this oh so important dinner. I went into my closet and started going through my new dresses. I was looking for one that would please Sesshomaru so I would be in slightly less trouble. After about five minutes or so of going through my new clothes I found the perfect one. It was almost completely white. It was a sort of spaghetti strap corset type top. The bottom flowed freely from the tighter top. There was a small sash around my waist that was a deep burgundy color, almost the same color as Sesshomaru's royalty markings on his face. I curled the ends of my hair and put on a white headband that had a small flower on it. I found a cute pair of high heeled sandals that were pure white. I put on light makeup, Sesshomaru wasn't big on makeup. I took off the bracelet that had my weapons on it, not needing it on for a dinner. I obviously kept my moon charm on. I don't need my family to know about me being 3/4th's demon. I looked at the charm, it was pretty again. It was now bright blue in color it was just a bit brighter than the moon mark on Sesshomaru's forehead.

I decided to go talk to Kyoya, there was only a half hour before dinner started and I didn't have anything to do. "Kirara, it's your job to protect this room alright." I got a positive mew in response and I smiled at her. I walked across the hall to Kyoya's door. I knocked three times "Kyoya are you in there?"

Mere seconds later Kyoya opened the door, he lost his calm for a split second when he saw what I was wearing. He composed himself rather quickly. "What do you need Kagome?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm done unpacking and I'm already ready for supper and now I'm bored." Without waiting for his permission I walked past him and into his room. I flopped down onto his bed. He looked at me for a split second then walked over and sat at his desk chair. I sighed at the silence "So what do you do for fun?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I am usually busy with working my club's finances. Tamaki likes to spend big and doesn't pay much attention to how much he usually buys."

"Who is Tamaki?"

"You will meet him on Monday when school starts, he is the president of the club."

"What club are you in? The twins mentioned a club as well, but they didn't say what club they were in."

"Tamaki, the twins, myself, and two others form a host club."

I snorted in amusement "A high school host club?" I thought about it for a moment "That actually fits the twins rather well. I don't really see you in a host club though brother." I said with a smirk.

"I was rather forced at first. Now it is a good challenge for managing the finances of the club."

"How will I meet Tamaki?" I asked.

He looked at me strange "Well he is in the same grade as we are. So you will meet him in classes."

I flinched slightly "Didn't you know?"

"Know what Kagome?"

"I was held back a year because I missed a lot of school my last year of middle school. I'm going to be a first year not a second. I'll be in the same class as the twins."

"Why did you miss so much school?"

"I was… sick a lot." I said sticking with the story we had gone with. Even if Gramps had used the most outrageous illnesses for me to have. I realized that he was trying to get information out of me so I decided to change topics just a bit "Since I missed so much school I am really bad in certain subjects. Do you think you could tutor me a bit?"

He seemed slightly shocked that I would ask him for help but he said "What subjects do you need the most help with?"

I sighed depressed "Math and science are my worst. I swear they are the devil subjects."

Kyoya laughed in amusement. "If you really want me to tutor you I don't see why not."

I gave him rare smile, I wasn't going to give him many. I would give them to him like rewards. If he does something good I'll give him a smile. I'll train him like a dog to loosen up "Thanks Kyoya. That would be great."

It was then that a girl burst into Kyoya's room. I went quiet and looked at her silently. She didn't even seem to notice me. Strangely she went straight for Kyoya's dressers. She started digging through the first drawer and started talking "What are you going to wear for dinner tonight Kyoya? Isn't this exciting! I get to meet my little sister. Another girl I'm so excited. I heard rumors that our guest tonight is Sesshomaru Taisho, isn't that a rare occasion?" She then started trying to get the clothes that she took out back into the drawer. It seemed that it was an impossible thing. I heard Kyoya sigh and I had to hold in a giggle at this girl's antics. "How do you get these clothes back in here Kyoya?"

"First of all what I am wearing now is good enough for the dinner. Secondly don't take my clothes out of my dresser to start out with and you wouldn't have to worry about putting them back in." He seemed to be used to her antics, but didn't seem to mind them all too much. It seems that I need to get this girl on my side if I want to loosen my brother up. I tapped Kyoya on the shoulder, he turned to look at me. I gave him an introduce me now look. Kyoya rolled his eyes but got the girl's attention. "Fuyumi." She turned around and saw me for the first time and her eyes lit up "Fuyumi this is our sister Kagome. Kagome our older sister Fuyumi."

Fuyumi pretty much squealed and rushed over and pulled me into a big hug. She pulled back and dragged me so I was standing right next to Kyoya. Then she looked up over "You do look a lot alike. It is obvious that you are twins." Then she turned to just me "It is so good to meet you, when I heard I had a younger sister I started thinking of all of the possibilities. We definitely have to go shopping sometime. I always wanted to go shopping with a sister, but when you are the only girl in the family that is a bit hard is it not?"

I laughed at her antics, to my surprise it was a genuine laugh. I don't do that often anymore. Not since the Inuyasha incident. I gave her a smile "That would be fun, I look forward to it." I looked at the clock and my eyes widened slightly. It was almost six "We should get going, it's almost time for dinner."

Both of them looked at the clock, it was comical. Kyoya's eyes widened while Fuyumi screeched a bit. She grabbed Kyoya's arm in one hand and mine in the other. Then she started dragging us down the hallway. We made it to the dining hall with two minutes to spare. "There we got here on time." Fuyumi said while giving us a smile. Kyoya was breathing a bit deeply from the rushed pace, but that was nothing to me. When we got to the doorway we were met by two other men, slightly older than Fuyumi. I assumed that these were the oldest Ootori siblings that I had heard about.

When the two men saw me they broke into smiles "So this is the cute little sister that I have heard about." One of them said.

"It is nice to have another sister, welcome to the family." The other said.

Fuyumi made the introductions "Kagome these are our brothers. This one here is Akito." That was the first one who had talked. He was the younger one. "That one is Yuuichi. He's the eldest." He was a bit older than the rest of them, either that or stress had made him age a bit faster. He seemed to be a lot like dad was. Akito was a faker. He tried to act like dad and Yuuichi but truthfully he acted more like Fuyumi and me. I think that I will get along with Akito quite well. "Brothers this is our adorable little sister Kagome."

I was about to say something back but then I felt Sesshomaru and another demon come up behind us. The Ootori children immediately went into business mode. Well Yuuichi was already in business mode as was Kyoya. The differences were Akito was suddenly acting like dad. Even Fuyumi lost her bubbly attitude and became more subdued. I simply turned around and looked at Sesshomaru and the other demon that was with him. Knowing that nobody could see my face I smiled at him and sent him a wink.

I saw his eyes soften slightly for a moment but he iced them over just as quickly. Nobody would have caught the slight melting of the ice lord. I have just spent a lot of time with him and I can see the differences rather easy. To keep appearances up curtsied to him while bowing my head. It was how he had taught me to curtsy, I had perfected it. As well I should have, he had me do it over and over again for six hours straight. I literally felt the shock come from my new siblings at my perfected curtsy but I didn't care. As long as dad wasn't around I didn't mind if my siblings saw my more business like side. "Hello Mr. Taisho, it is good to see you."

I got a "Hn." In reply and I had to hold in a smirk. He knows I hate that one syllable answer. Then he continued "Yes it is good to see you again Ms. Higurashi."

I could practically feel my sibling's jaws drop once they knew I knew the oh so high up Sesshomaru Taisho. It was Yuuichi who spoke up "You know each other?" he asked it so very professionally, it was more of a statement than a question.

I turned around to them, dropping the business attitude and putting on the teenager act. "Oh yeah, Sesshomaru is the patron for the shrine I lived on. He is the one keeping it open, he gives us checks every month for repairs and things like that."

"Oh really!" Fuyumi said, her bubbly personality breaking through a bit.

Strangely it was Sesshomaru who answered. "The Sunset shrine has been the shrine that my family has gone to for generations. It is the only shrine that we go to, I have gotten to know its caretakers." I couldn't help but think, amazing cover up story Sessh.

I looked to see who the other demon was. When I saw who it was my own jaw that dropped open. What was he doing here? Wasn't he in England doing business for Sesshomaru? I sent a questioning look at Sesshomaru, but he only smirked at me. I instantly knew I wouldn't like why the other demon was here. The Ootori's wouldn't have seen the smirk, it was so fast only a demon could have caught it.

"Well let us proceed to the dining room." The other demon said, well calling him demon isn't really accurate. He isn't really a demon, but he has the aura of one. I still can't help but wonder, why is he here?!

We all nodded and headed into the dining hall. Dad was already there seated at the head of the table. Sesshomaru sat at the opposite side of the table. Yuuichi sat on one side of dad while Akito sat across from Yuuichi. They were a good distance from dad though, it was a big table and we had to fill it up. The next set was Fuyumi and Kyoya, they were sitting across from each other near the middle of the table. I took the last empty chair. It was between Kyoya and Sesshomaru. The other guy stood between Sesshomaru and myself, he caught me looking and sent me a smirk. I secretly glared at him, Ugh why was he here!

The food was served and we all started eating. Dad and Sesshomaru talked all throughout the meal with Yuuichi throwing in comments here and there. The rest of us stayed silent. Finally dad asked the question I was dying to know "Taisho who is this that you have brought with you?" I almost sighed in relief, my curiosity would be sated.

"Yes that is a good question Ootori. When I heard that the child of the care taker of the shrine my family goes to was suddenly moving in with a rich family I wanted to do something. I wanted to make sure she was taken care of." Oh no, oh god please no. Don't let him be here for the reason I think that he is here. "This here is Bankotsu, he is a member of my personal guard. He was trained in combat by the Haninozukas." Ha more like he trained the Haninozukas. "I would like it if you would let Bankotsu become her personal body guard. For her protection of course. She is new to the world of the rich and will be an easy target against your family. I wish to keep her safe." I can take care of myself thank you very much. Bankotsu is more like a cover up so I can pretend like I am incapable of protecting myself.

I looked over to Bankotsu looked over to me and smirked again, I didn't even care if anybody saw me I glared back at him. Thankfully he had lost most of the crush that he had on me back then, but it was still there a little bit. I'm just glad that he doesn't make any moves on me like Koga used to do, he is more subdued. I guess dying can do that to a person. He does still ask me out on occasion, but it is more playful than anything. The relationship that we have is more like a brother sister relationship. A smile crept onto my face when I realized that that relationship would have to change publicly. This would now be a master servant relationship. He wouldn't be able to noticeably pick on my like he does all of the time at Sessh's house. I noticed the moment that Bankotsu realized that as well, he turned rather gloomy. He must have jumped at the opportunity to be closer to me all of the time, but now I was even further away in some ways. Ha take that Ban!

"That is acceptable, I thank you for lending him to us. I had yet to find a suitable guard for Kagome as all of the good ones are taken."

I saw a gleam go through Sesshomaru's eyes and I immediately turned wary "I also wish to send over a personal maid for Kagome. I seem to have too many at my mansion and Kagome and my maid get along rather well. My maid has requested that I transfer her to Kagome's care." I looked at him questionably. What he said wasn't a lie, someone has honestly requested to work for me. Who requested to be sent to me? I get along with most of Sesshomaru's staff, but I'm not really friends with any of them yet.

"Very well Taisho, send her over tomorrow." Dad said. It was actually rather obvious that he was glad he didn't have to look for servants for me any longer. I rolled my eyes at how much he 'cares' about me.

The supper was done shortly after that. Apparently Bankotsu had brought everything that he needed with him and he would start immediately. A room was prepared for him, it was right across from Tachibana's room. Their rooms were right next to Kyoya's and mine, for easy access if anything went wrong or if we needed them. The maid's room was on the other side of our room. The body guards are on the left of our rooms while the maids are on the right.

I still wonder who he is going to send back with me. I would have to sneak out in the morning with Ban to get to Sesshy's house. I would leave a note on my door saying that I was getting familiar with the area. I would train throughout the day. Ban would drive me back home and my new maid would come back with us. I am going to have to sneak out a lot, I guess it's a good thing that dad doesn't really care. I guess the one good thing about all of this is Jaken won't be driving me anymore. Pity I loved picking on him, but at least I won't hear all of his annoying screeching at me.

We said goodbye to Sesshomaru then I headed back to my room. I always get Sundays off from Sesshomaru so I promised Fuyumi that I would go shopping with her then. Today was Wednesday so I would have three days of hellish training, then a free day, then I would start school on Monday. I would have to talk to Sesshomaru about when my training sessions would be during school days, most likely they would be in the middle of the night. As 3/4th's demon I didn't need as many hours of sleep, but the next three months would be exhausting.

I headed back to my room and the moment I entered my room I was attacked by Kirara. Aw she missed me. I decided that sleeping with my charm on is really uncomfortable so I grabbed one of the sutras that Miroku had written for me. It was made for the purpose of keeping people out. No matter how hard they tried they would not be able to open my door. The only people that would be able to open it are the people I accept. That would be Ban, Kirara, Sessh, and eventually my new maid. I guess the twins as well, but I doubt they come over here all that often. Once I put it on my door I can just leave it one and it will make sure that nobody could go through all my stuff unless I trust the people. I plastered it on the door and put my Miko-ki into the sutra activating it. I can now add or subtract the people that I allow access to my room at any time. Unless my door is opened nobody will be getting into my room without my permission.

I got out of the dress I had chosen for supper and ran myself a bath. I stayed in my bath for about an hour then decided that I needed to get some sleep for my training the next morning. I would wake up slightly before the sun rises and get to Sesshomaru's around the time the sun is lighting up the sky. I sighed and changed into my pajamas, a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Then I got into my super comfy bed and fell asleep with Kirara curled up next to me.

**Tell me what you think. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyoya's POV**

After supper we all headed back to our rooms. I decided that I would solve the puzzle that is my sister. She is a series of contradictions. She is a commoner yet she knows the rich like the Hiitachin's and Taisho's. She is cold yet bubbly. She can go from a business professional to a commoner teenager instantly. I would say she's bipolar, but she makes those changes consciously. There is something not quite right with that Bankotsu guy either.

So when I got to my room I did what I do best. I went on my computer and started looking up any and all information on Kagome. To my irritation there wasn't a lot at all. The only things that I found were things I already knew about her. Her birthday was obvious, the same date as me. I did find out however that I was older than her by eight minutes. She attended a normal commoner middle school. She had very good grades and was on top of her class. That is until she turned fifteen. Her school had in their system that she missed almost three quarters of the year due to sickness they had the illnesses that she had recorded. It was the longest list I've ever seen. My jaw dropped as I read the list, some of these are terminal. How is she still alive if she's really had all of those diseases? Are commoner schools really that gullible? She doesn't look like she's been sick a day of her life.

I dug a little deeper into this obvious lie about her health. Even when I asked her why she missed school she hesitated when she said she was sick.

I looked into her medical history only to find it a blank sleet. She goes to one of the Ootori hospitals so it was rather easy to hack into her medical record. Kagome has only ever gone to the hospital for yearly checkups, a minor cold when she was younger, and more recently a cut on her leg that needed stitches. If she wasn't really sick on those days that she missed school then where was she and what was she doing?

I tried to find out more about her but I couldn't find anything that would help with anything. The only thing that stood out was an article in her old school's newspaper. It was a review from a play she starred in during their school's festival. Apparently she has started improvising and a friend of hers appeared. That friend of hers practically destroyed the stage then with eye witness accounts he apparently flew off with her. That is the word they used flew. I read further on and it said he grabbed her, and then jumped up and through the hole in the roof he had made.

I had attempted to find this mystery friend of hers but I only found one thing. It was a blurry picture of when the boy had interrupted the play. You could see Kagome in his arms, and he was jumping up, straight up. He was mostly a blur though. The only thing I could tell was that he had long silver hair and he was wearing all red. It was a practically useless picture.

I sighed. My eyes were sore and I was starting to get a headache. I looked at my clock and realized that it was almost five o'clock. Wow I really lost track of time. I was about to go to bed to get at least a few hours of sleep. Then I heard a slight noise outside of my room, it wounded like the click of a door. What could she be doing at this hour? I silently walked to my door and I cracked it open. Kagome was standing outside of her door, she was dressed casually. She was already awake for the day? I noticed that she was carrying a duffle bag with her. She had an irritated look on her face.

"Are you almost ready? I don't want to be late. I swear you take longer to get ready than I do." She whispered down the hall. It was quiet enough that I wouldn't have heard if I didn't have my door cracked. I saw her cat Kirara perched on her shoulder.

Then I saw Bankotsu step into my line of view. "Relax Princess we won't be late. That old dog needs to learn patience."

She glared at him "He will never learn patience. He almost revealed everything because I didn't text him back fast enough." She sighed "Training is hard enough as it is already Ban, please don't make it even harder."

He gave her a smirk, servants should not treat their employers like that. "How much longer until he lets up a bit?"

She hung her head "Three more months." Sighing she looked up "Let's get going before people start getting up. I don't need to get caught right now. Explaining is annoying." She started to walk away when Bankotsu stopped her.

"Don't forget your note Princess."

"Ah thanks for reminding me. I'm not used to being here yet. At home they just know where I'm going." She taped a piece of paper to her door. "There now let's get out of here." they were halfway down the hallway when I heard her grumble "And stop calling me Princess."

Once they disappeared down the hall I made my move. I don't really know why I was hiding from them. Usually if I want to know something from someone I would just confront them while casually threatening them. For some reason I don't thing that would work on Kagome. I read the note on the door. It was obviously a lie from what I overheard.

_Dear Family_

_I am out exploring this part of Tokyo! I'll be home in time for dinner. Don't worry about my safety I have Bankotsu with me. See you tonight!_

_~Kagome 3_

I figured if she leaves again tomorrow I will follow her then, but now is the perfect time to look around her room. I tried to open her door only to find that I couldn't. The handle turned but the door would not budge. I stepped back frowning at the door. Why wouldn't it open? This was the perfect opportunity to find out something about her… if I could just open this door. I walked down to Tachibana's room he should be able to open her door, maybe it is just stuck or something.

I knocked on his door "Tachibana wake up."

About a minute later he opened the door. He looked tired but he was already dressed for the day. "What is it that you need Kyoya?" Tachibana is the only one I let call me by my first name, only when we are alone though or around people I trust.

"Kagome has left somewhere for the day and her door will not open. I want you to open it."

"Very well Kyoya, but may I ask why you want to go into your sister's room?"

"I want to know more about her, this is the fastest way." I could tell that Tachibana disagreed, but I ignored that.

We attempted to open her door for three hours. After the first hour even Tachibana was curious about what was behind this door. Eventually we had to give up simply because we ran out of ideas on how to open it. I sent Tachibana home for the day to spend some time with his family. I on the other hand went to my room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Throughout the day I attempted to find more information on my sister, but it is like she is a ghost. I was interrupted by my sister mid-day because she wanted to talk. Well she wanted to talk to Kagome but she wasn't home so I was the next best thing I guess. I was hacking into anything that could possibly give me any information on Kagome when I heard her coming down the hall.

"Come on Kirara don't be like that." She whined. I got up and looked out my door once more. It was very similar to this morning only this time they weren't whispering.

Bankotsu laughed and I saw Kirara sitting on his head. "Looks like she's mad at you Princess."

"Oh shut up Ban. Come on Kirara you are the one who stole my phone in the first place. You had to of known he wouldn't be happy. Don't take it out on me."

She got an indignant mew in response. It sort of amazed me the different emotions you could detect from a single mew. That was not a normal cat. With a normal cat all of the mews sound the same and they don't seem to have emotions.

"Kagome-nee there have been signs of movement around here already. Do you wish me to patrol at night? I will be much more inconspicuous than this clown here." Signs of what and who is talking exactly? It must be the maid that Taisho promised. I moved my line of sight a bit and saw the girl that talked. She was standing right behind Kagome, almost clingy. The small group had stopped outside of Kagome's room to talk and to be honest I hadn't even noticed her until she talked. It was like she didn't have a presence. She talked in a very monotone voice, it held almost no emotion in it. She had mid-length stark white hair with a light purple flower on one side. Her eyes were completely black, there was no telling between pupil and iris. Her dress was almost entirely white, the only color was a very light purple sash the same color as the flower in her hair. She seemed to be about twenty years old so why was she addressing Kagome as an older sister?

"If you want Kanna. I'm not going to force you into anything. I don't think they would be brave enough to actually come here. If you want to patrol you are more than welcome to." Kagome told her with a warm smile. Then I saw the girl Kanna show a bit of emotion, her lips twitched upwards. I thought again, just who are they talking about?

"I wish to keep you safe Kagome-nee. They will not get passed me and my mirror. I swear to you." Kanna said with a serious face, just who is after Kagome?

Bankotsu threw his arms around both of them, he is a bit too friendly. "If they go happen to get passed the void and her mirror they will meet death by the point of my baby." He smirked at them.

Kanna glared at him and got out of his grip. Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off. "You really have to stop calling your sword your baby. It's creepy." Then she glared at him, Bankotsu took a step backwards. "Also how many times have I told you? Stop calling Kanna the void. It is disrespectful, she is a person not an object."

"Sorry Princess." Bankotsu said immediately, obviously not really meaning it. Kirara scratched his neck while hissing and jumped onto Kanna's shoulder. "Ow Kirara what gives?" Kirara simply ignored him. He seemed to start sulking. Kagome was freely laughing while Kanna seemed vaguely amused.

When Kagome finally got done laughing she said "Alright you two do whatever you want. I have to get ready for dinner."

"I will help you Kagome-nee."

"Thanks Kanna." Kagome said with a smile. The stray thought hit me again. Why won't she give me a smile like that? Once again I brushed the thought away.

A perverted grin appeared on Bankotsu's face. "Hey maybe I'll help as well."

Kagome, Kanna, and myself glared at him "No." the girls said together while I mentally agreed.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding. Jeeze take a joke, don't go all Ice Princess on me. You're really spending too much time with that Icy Lord."

She rolled her eyes "And you spent way too much time with Miroku." Then without for a she reached out and grabbed the door handle. I watched her every move to see what she did to open that unopenable door. To my astonishment and irritation all she did was turn the handle and push the door open. What? How did she open it? Both Tachibana and I tried everything we could think of for three hours, we got nothing. She walks up and just turns the handle? What is with her and her friends? None of them are normal.

* * *

I stayed up late researching. I looked up Bankotsu, Kanna, Miroku, heck even Kirara. I did not get much. I didn't find anything about Kirara's rare breed. Nothing I found said there was a breed of cat that has two tails. There was nothing!

I had Tachibana sitting outside in my private car so I could follow Kagome when she leaves. All I needed to do was stay awake until she leaves, then I'll follow her. Staying awake is rather easy, I have lots of practice. I will solve the mystery behind my sister.

It was once again five o'clock when I heard Kagome's door click shut. I peaked out to see Kagome and Bankotsu in the hallway. Once again she had a duffle bag with her and Kirara was on her shoulder. The cat must not be mad at her anymore.

"Ready Princess?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome sighed "I guess. Yesterday's training sucked and I have a feeling that today is going to be just as bad."

"Who knows yesterday's training went well maybe Sessh will give you a break today."

"Yeah like that would ever happen."

Sessh, are they talking about Sesshomaru Taisho? If so what would Taisho be training Kagome for?

"Let's get going. The sooner I get there hopefully the sooner I get done."

With that they walked down the hall and I followed them at a distance. When I got outside they were just leaving the estate. I got into the car and told Tachibana to follow them. We stayed at a distance but close enough to keep track of them. We drove for a half hour when they pulled into a driveway. In the distance I saw a very large building, quite frankly it looked like a castle. There was a very long winding driveway that led to the castle. We found a rarely used path off of the driveway that was pretty close to the building. It was in a perfect spot, we would be able to see when Kagome leaves but she won't be able to see us. We pulled into it and Tachibana parked the car. I immediately pulled out my laptop and started to figure out where we were, though by now I had my suspicions. It took a good hour of hacking, but I finally figured out where I was. My hunch was correct, I was sitting outside of Sesshomaru Taisho's estate.

I wanted to know what was going on in there. What does a big shot like Taisho want with a nobody like Kagome? I mean I'm not even a blip on his radar, I doubt my eldest sibling even makes it onto his radar. So why is Kagome so special? I tried hacking into their security system but it was a no go. There were so many encryptions upon encryptions that it wasn't even funny. It would take me weeks to hack my way in and by then they would probably detect my tampering and change the encryptions putting me back to square one. I decided that I would wait and see just how long she stays here. She did come home just before supper yesterday. If she was here the whole time what would she be doing at the Taisho estate for almost twelve hours? Just what does this training consist of? How is Kagome and the Taisho's connected? It is definitely more than the shrine connection. That is what I need to figure out.

It was around lunch time and I was getting quite hungry but I refused to leave and let her sneak past me. Then suddenly Kirara was on the hood of the car. She had a bulging cloth tied around her neck. "Sir?" Tachibana asked uncertainly, he didn't know what to do.

I didn't really know either "Let her in Tachibana." I told him, I was curious. Tachibana got out of the car and opened the door leading to the back by me. It seemed like she mewed her thanks and she hopped in by me. I untied the cloth from her neck and my eyes went wide. In the cloth were two water bottles, four sandwiches, and two bags of chips. I also saw a piece of paper. I passed two of the sandwiches, a water bottle and a bag of chips to Tachibana. I grabbed the piece of paper and read what it said.

_Kagome's brother for I haven't bothered to learn your name,_

_I saw you following us this morning, don't worry I didn't let Kag's know. I wouldn't tell her if I were you either, you haven't seen a mad Kagome yet. I figured you and your driver must be getting hungry sitting in your car by now. I know it's not anything fancy or anything but you'll just have to deal with it. Also I would be nice to Kirara or she will tell Kagome. Don't ask how that cat has her ways. Anyway enjoy your lunch!_

_-Bankotsu-_

So Bankotsu saw us this morning, but let us follow them anyway? He is a very strange person. I decided to humor the note. I put the note down and pulled the cat into my lap. I petted her for a bit and said a quiet "Thank you." I felt stupid doing it, but she seemed to appreciate the gesture.

Many hours later Kagome left the mansion. It was around four o'clock. Earlier than she got home yesterday. Maybe she makes one more stop before she heads home, or she got done early today. We followed them to a sweets bakery, it was a smaller but seemed really well off. She spent only twenty minutes in there. When she came out she had a treats box in her hand. She was waving goodbye to the owner with a big smile on her face. After that she headed back in the direction of home.

I had Tachibana take a shortcut home so we would beat them there. We arrived home only a few minutes before Kagome. I decided to just go to my room until super. A few minutes after Kagome got home I heard a knock on my door. Raising an eyebrow, knowing it wasn't Fuyumi because she doesn't knock, I opened the door. I saw Kagome standing there with a tiny smile.

"Good afternoon Kyoya, I know we haven't had supper yet but I was wondering if you would like a cupcake. They are the best I've ever tasted. The shop is run by a friend of mine so I always get discounts." She held the box I saw her carrying earlier. I decided to humor her for now and grabbed a chocolate cupcake.

"Sure, thank you." I told her.

She gave me a little bigger smile. "You're welcome." Then she walked across the hall to her room.

I glared slightly at her closed door, I will find out what makes her so different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome's POV**

The next few days I kept going to Sesshomaru's in the morning and throughout the day. After I left Sesshomaru's I would go to my favorite bakery. It was run by a good friend, and that is where I was now. Today is the day that Fuyumi and I were going shopping. She had woken me up extremely early by barging into my room. I had almost attacked her because nobody was supposed to be able to get into my room without my say so. Then I saw Kanna in the background, oh she must have let her into my room. I gave a small glare at Kanna, but she just smirked at me. Fuyumi had gone through my closet and started throwing clothes at me telling me to get dressed so we could go. I got dressed in a black knee length skirt with a cute pink spaghetti strap shirt. Then we headed out the door, Bankotsu driving us.

Fuyumi was looking around the small bakery in fascination. "Oh my goodness it's so cute.

"Their cupcakes are the best I've ever tasted." I told her truthfully.

The owner stepped out from behind the counter and beamed at me "Oh now you are just exaggerating Kagome." She turned and looked at who was with me "Who is this Kagome? You don't usually bring people with you. Well besides the normal people."

"First off I would never lie or exaggerate about your delicious baking Soten. Secondly this is my half-sister Fuyumi Ootori. We are going on a shopping spree and I need one of your delicious chocolate cupcakes to keep me going throughout the day."

"Alright and what would you like Miss Ootori?" Soten asked.

I looked over and caught Fuyumi taking in Soten's appearance. If you didn't know Soten she could look a bit intimidating with her striking blood red eyes. She had her long black hair like she used to have it in the past; two bushy pigtails. She grew up to be a very pretty girl. Fuyumi finally caught herself "Oh um I'd like a strawberry one, please."

"Okie Dokie one chocolate and one strawberry, plus one triple chocolate for Ban. Coming right up." Then she went behind the counter and pulled out three freshly baked cupcakes. She plated two of them and boxed up the third. "Here you go girls, enjoy." She started walking away but turned around and said "Also tell Ban that he needs to give me a call." With a wink, she walked away.

I laughed "Thanks, Soten, and I will." I told her and she beamed at me. It's strange that we used to sort of be enemies. Without a second thought, we dug into our cakes.

Fuyumi's eyes lit up "These are amazing! You weren't kidding Kagome. Best cupcake I've ever had! Thank you for bringing me here."

I smiled serenely at her. It was kinda fun having a sister. "You're welcome Fuyumi."

**. . . Ten Hours Later . . . **

Oh, my god, I take it back. I so take it back. Sisters are horrible. They never run out of energy, they treat you like a dress up doll, they LOVE to shop. I mean I know the Ootori's are rich and everything, but we've bought so many clothes, shoes, and accessories that they would fill up my entire bedroom back at the shrine. I seriously think I'm about to die. A day in the feudal era hunting for shards wasn't as bad as today was. Fuyumi is insane!

"Fuyumi-nee I need a break. Please, I'm dying here!" I complained to her. We have had people going back and forth taking our stuff to the appropriate homes. Right now was an in-between moment where we had to carry tons of bags. Heavy bags.

Fuyumi's eyes grew wide "Oh Kagome I totally spaced out that you have a poor health history. I was excited to be able to shop with a sister, but I shouldn't have pushed you so hard, are you alright?"

She was looking at me with such concern in her eyes that I immediately regretted complaining in the first place. I didn't think that father would tell my siblings about my 'sick' years. "I'm fine, just tired is all. I haven't gone on a shopping spree in a long time. Let alone a ten hour one."

She looked a bit hopeful "So are you okay to do one more store? I promise it will be the last one."

I sighed in defeat "Yeah I can do one more."

Her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands in front of her "Great! I know just the one."

We left the high-class shopping district, which I guess is like a mall for the rich. We headed towards the middle-class shopping. I looked at Fuyumi questioningly "Um Fuyumi where are we going?"

She sent me a nervous smile "Well I figured that you showed me a place you don't take anybody so I would as well. This is sort of my guilty pleasure." Then when we finally got out of the limo and I saw where we were I burst out laughing.

"A manga shop? Your guilty pleasure is manga?" I giggled out.

Fuyumi turned bright red and started stuttering a bit. "Yeah well you-you've met dad. Do you re-really think he would approve of people wasting their time reading manga?"

I sighed "Well you do have a point." A devious smile appeared on my face "Well since father doesn't care what I do, I will make sure to read some in front of him. I'll be the rebel for you." I winked at her and she giggled.

She surprised me by pulling me into a hug "I'm glad I met you Kagome."

I hugged her back "Yeah me too Fuyumi." We spent a good hour and a half looking through manga before we had to leave to get back for supper.

On our ride home, I turned to Fuyumi with a smirk "Tell me dear sister something about Kyoya that nobody else knows. I wish to know more about my twin." She seemed hesitant so I clasped my hands together under my chin and pouted "Please?"

She sighed in defeat "Alright, fine, but you can't tell anyone else or he'll kill me."

I crossed my fingers behind my back and smiled brightly "I promise."

She seemed to think a bit before a fond smile appeared on her face "Alright I got one. When Kyoya was five we had the koi pond put in the back yard. Little Kyoya was simply fascinated by the colorful fish. He loved them so much that he would sit by the pond every day just to look at them. He started spending so much time with the koi our brothers and me started calling him koi-ya. The first time we called him that he blushed. After a week of calling him that he started getting angry with us. We called him that for a few months. When we finally stopped calling him that he was so relieved. He doesn't visit the koi as much anymore, but he still loves those colorful fish."

A foxish smile appeared in my mind; koi-ya? I am so using that it's adorable. A picture of Kyoya with koi attributes appeared in my head and a small smile appeared on my face "That is a cute story Fuyumi."

Later that night I was about to go to bed when there was a knock on my door. I raised an eyebrow, who would be wanting to talk now? I opened my door to see Kyoya in his sleepwear. "Hi, Kyoya what do you need?"

"This is the first time I've been able to talk to you today. I am simply wondering what bakery you got those cupcakes from. I am not overly fond of sweets, but even I admit that is was very good. I also heard Fuyumi raving about them. I think they would be a hit at the club." He said, straight to the point.

"Oh well how about I take you there in the morning before school and you can talk to Soten about it then. I was planning on stopping by there anyway tomorrow."

He seemed to think it over before nodding "Yes that will work out fine. I will see you in the morning Kagome."

I started shutting my door, then before it closed completely I spoke out "goodnight koi-ya." I got to see him momentarily lose his footing in shock before I shut the door fully. As soon as the door shut I burst out laughing. Kirara looked at me curiously "Oh his reaction was so worth it." I got into bed and Kirara jumped up and curled next to me. I have her a little pat "Good night Kirara." I got a small mew in reply before I fell asleep

I woke up to a racket and snickering. I tick marked immediately. I know that snickering all too well. I slowly opened one eye to see my room completely trashed. My other eye shot open to take in the full effect of the room. It looked like a war zone. All of the clothes I got yesterday were thrown randomly about the room. With a closer look I saw scorch marks on my walls and ceiling. There also seemed to be banana peels on my floor and dresser.

I took a long deep breath and screamed out "What the hell are you doing?"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru stopped what they were doing. The way they stopped would have made any other girl have a nose bleed. Me, it just made me angrier. They seemed to be in the middle of wrestling but the position they stopped in. Well, it looked like I just interrupted a make-out session.

"Grandma Kagome!" they said together in surprise "Way to go you woke her up." They blamed each other.

I deadpanned, it was way too early for this "Explain, now."

The twins got nervous "Um explain what?" they asked while shrugging their shoulders. Did they really think none of this needed an explanation?

I sighed "Start with my clothes and why they are everywhere."

"We wanted to see what you bought yesterday." Kaoru said.

"Alright, what is with the banana peels?"

"That was our breakfast." Hikaru said.

"Finally, why are there burn marks on my walls?"

"We were fighting over who got to wake you up." They said.

I sighed at their antics "Well congratulations it's a tie."

They both pouted "Sorry Grandma Kags." Kaoru whined.

"Yeah sorry." Hikaru said in a way that sounded like he didn't care though he really did. He is just bad with emotions.

"Remind me again why I have you on my allowed to enter my room list?" I asked.

They both smirked at me "Because you love your grandkits!"

I rolled my eyes "How did you even get through Bankotsu and Kanna?"

Hikaru scoffed "Oh please we've been sneaking past those two since we were five."

"That plus they probably recognized our energy and just didn't care." Kaoru added on.

"Whatever you two just get out. I'll see you at school." I told them. I got up and started looking through the mess that was my room for my school uniform.

"We don't want to leave." They whined.

"Boys I have to find my school uniform and get changed. I can't do that with you here." After another minute of looking for my uniform, I groaned and looked at the boys. They seemed way to innocent at the moment "Alright what did you two do with my school uniform?"

I watched as the two 'innocent' boys transformed into two identical foxes grinning at me, and that is never a good thing "We modified it."

I was immediately wary "Modified it how?" I asked them slowly.

They pulled it out from behind them and my jaw dropped. It didn't even look like the same ugly dress. It would go to the top of my knees instead of mid shin. The shoulder puffs were gone as was the white collar. They kept the red bow, though. "We checked the school guide book and it still meets every requirement." Hikaru explained.

"We thought that with the possibility of a demon attacking at any moment you needed a dress with more ease of movement. With it being a bit shorter it will be easier to run in. We got rid of the collar so you could breathe easier. The puffy shoulders were just in the way. All in all it is a much more convenient dress." Kaoru explained to me.

My eyebrows scrunched together "Wait a minute I thought that the rogue demons were taken care of for the most part."

The twins' eyes grew wide "You weren't told?"

"Told what?" I growled out.

Kaoru turned somber "There is a faction moving against the west. We are not sure how many there are or where they came from."

"One thing is for sure there are more than we would like." Hikaru bit out.

Alright now I was mad, Sesshomaru had said he wasn't going to hide things from me anymore. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to have a word with Sesshomaru. I mean I knew there were lower level demons that were coming after me, well after the jewel. I did not know however that higher level demons were gathering."

The boys paled "Oh um you didn't hear it from us!" Then they jumped out of my window and started running home. I saw them form clouds of foxfire to fly them home before they made themselves invisible. I shook my head at them, this is going to be a very long school year with those two foxes in my class.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I looked around my room and sweat dropped, Kanna would have her work cut out for her. I grabbed my charm bracelet from my bedside table and clasped in on quick. I cracked my door open so the person wouldn't be able to see the room. I opened it to see Kyoya. "Hey, what's up?"

He had a confused look on his face "Are you almost ready to leave? We are leaving in ten minutes as I have things to do with my club before school. Also, you have to some last minute paperwork to fill out in the office and the principal would like to talk to you." He tried to look past me, but I closed the door just a bit to stop him "Are you alone in there? I thought I heard voices."

My eyes widened just a bit, my room should be sound proof because of the sutras around my room. "Oh um I had my radio on is all. Yeah, I'm almost ready I just have to get dressed. I'll meet you in front of the house in less than ten minutes, promise."

He nodded at me "Very well." I shut the door in his face and gave out a big sigh. I inspected the sutra, it was in perfect condition. I don't understand Kyoya shouldn't have been able to hear anything from inside this room. I made it sound proof just in case a demon got in and there was a battle. I didn't want anyone to hear the fight. I would have to talk to Sesshomaru about that as well when I visit him tonight. I shook my head and got my new modified school uniform on. I looked at myself in the mirror, I would stand out, but it was really cute.

I grabbed my bag as Kirara jumped into it, she would stay hidden close by all day. As I opened my door I saw Kanna heading towards me. "Hey, Kanna." I grimaced a bit "Sweetie my room is a disaster. The twins got in this morning and decided to completely trash the place. You are going to have your work cut out for you. Also could you double check all of my sutras, please? For some reason Kyoya could hear the twins and me talking when he shouldn't."

"Yes, I can do all of that mamma. No problem, I have been cleaning up after those two since they were born. It is no trouble." Kanna told me.

I gave her a sweet smile and pulled her into a hug "Alright thanks Kanna. I'll see when I get home."

I walked towards the front of the house when Fuyumi stopped me quick "Hey have fun on your first day little sister."

I continued walking "Thanks Sis!" When I got to the front of the house I saw Ban standing in front of the car next to Kyoya. "What are you doing here Bankotsu?"

Ban being completely civil in front of other people gave me a small bow and handed me an envelope "You got a note my lady."

I looked at the back and saw Sesshomaru's crest, a blue crescent moon the same as my charm. "Thank you Bankotsu, now if you don't mind do you think you could assist Kanna. She might be in need of some assistance." Bankotsu got the hidden message and nodded at me before making his way back to the house.

I turned to Kyoya "Are you ready to leave?" when Kyoya nodded at me and got into the limo I followed him.

I saw him staring at me so before I opened the letter I raised an eyebrow at him "What did you do to your school uniform?" Kyoya asked me.

Ah that is what he was curious about "That wasn't my doing. The twins got to my uniform before I did and decided to make some changes. Personally I think it is much cuter like this anyway." Then I took my attention off of him and onto the note. I opened it with care, you never know with Sesshomaru.

_Kagome, _

_Your presence is needed at a meeting tonight. It is between the four Daiyokai, their successors, and other necessary people. A new enemy is growing and we must put a stop to it before it becomes troublesome. Bankotsu will drive you here after your household is asleep. Bring along the void as well, she will be needed. _

_~Lord Sesshomaru Daiyokai of the Western Lands~ _

So Sesshomaru is finally deciding to tell me about the new threat huh. I wonder who it is. I really hope that whoever it is they aren't as dangerous as Naraku was. If this isn't taken care of soon things could get really bad. What if they decided to out demons? There would be war, a three-sided war. The humans, the demon alliance, and these new rogue demons.

I must have had a really dark look on my face because Kyoya got my attention "Are you alright Kagome? Was it bad news?"

I shook myself out of my dark thoughts and looked up at Kyoya. He seemed vaguely concerned. I wouldn't call it concern but it was getting there. "Oh no it's just a letter from my friends from school. They just keep trying to set me up on a date with Hojo, that boy you met the other day. He's a good guy and everything but I'm just not interested." I could tell that he didn't really believe me, but surprisingly he let it go. He just nodded and wrote something down in that black book of his like usual.

In the next minute we parked right outside of Soten's bakery. To be honest I had kinda forgotten we were coming here. Ban must have given the address to Tachibana. Oh well, I guess I'll get a chance to ask Soten if she is coming to the meeting tonight. As we opened to door I called out "Morning Soten! I have somebody who wants to meet you!"

Soten poked her head out of the back. When she saw me and Kyoya she was extremely happy looking. She came out squealing like a fan girl "Oh Kagome I heard that you had a twin, but I didn't think it was true! He is so cute, you look a lot alike. You're lucky to have a brother."

I saw the sad look on her face and I felt bad for about the millionth time about killing her brothers "I'm really sorry Soten, I really am."

She looked up at me with a smile on her face "Oh don't worry about it Kagome, I got over it a long time ago." She turned her blood red eyes to Kyoya "Now you wanted to see me about something right?"

Kyoya nodded his head "I am the vice president of the Host club at Ouran. We serve sweets daily to our guests, and one of our members eat more sweets in a day than his body weight would suggest. I was wondering if you would think about making cupcakes for our club every once in a while?"

Soten seemed to think about it then she smiled "Well since you're with Kagome I don't see why not. I'll even give you a discount for being related to her. How about we do a Monday, Wednesday, and Friday set up?"

Kyoya opened his notebook and checked some things "Yes that would work out well. Those seem to be the days that we usually do a theme so that would be a bit more cost efficient than our normal supplier. I will send you the final details about it, but for now we must be leaving."

"I'll be right there Kyoya I just need to ask Soten something quickly." Kyoya nodded at me and left to the limo. I turned to Soten all serious "Did you get an invitation for tonight?"

Soten turned serious as well "Yeah I did, don't worry Kagome we'll take care of this quick enough. It couldn't be as bad as Naraku was you know that. We will protect you and the jewel and nip this rebel faction in the bud."

I gave her a small smile "Thanks Soten, I'll see you tonight." A smirk appeared on my face "Hey to lighten things up why don't you bring some cupcakes."

A smirk to match mine appeared "Oh Kagome it would be my pleasure. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would just appreciate the thought." I waved goodbye to her and ran to the limo.

When we got to the school I was pretty nervous, but I was doing my best not to show it. My first thought when I saw the school was that this wasn't a school. It was a freaking castle; a very pink castle. Kyoya was kind enough to show me to the office before making his was to his club room. Before he left me he told me to have the twins show me the way to the club after school. I scoffed at him and told him that wouldn't be necessary because the twins would take me anyway.

I took a deep breath and entered the office. A kind lady looked up at me "Oh hello there. You must be Kagome Higurashi." When I nodded she continued "I just have a few papers I need you to sign. It's odd having a person start partway during the semester. Don't worry though you didn't miss much, just a couple weeks."

I stopped in the middle of signing "What do you mean? Summer break just ended. Today should be the first day of school."

She looked at me surprised "Oh no sweetie, Ouran starts earlier than the public schools. Now when you are done signing the principle would like a quick word with you."

I nodded at her, steaming on the inside. Nobody had told me Ouran had started earlier. It only took me a few minutes to sign all of the papers that needed signing. Then the nice lady gestured to the door to the side that must be the principal's office.

I knocked and soon heard and "Enter."

I opened the door and stepped into office. When I closed the door behind me I went into a bow "Hello Mr. Suoh it's nice to meet you. I want to thank you for accepting my late entry."

I heard a deeper voice say "Stand up Miss Higurashi, it is no big deal really. It was a favor for a friend." I stood up and saw a man with really blonde hair. I took a look at his aura and saw that it was almost two sided. One side was a businesslike manner that showed the most. On the other side was an almost playful and crazy side. The business side outshined the playful side, but the playful side was giving its own fight.

"Thank you anyway Sir. Now I was told that you wanted to see me?" I was genuinely curious about what the principle would want to see me about.

"Ah yes. I wanted to talk to you about this letter that I received shortly after your father requested your acceptance to my school." He held up a letter and on the back of the paper I saw Sesshomaru's crest. Ooohhhhh Sesshomaru what did you do now?

"That is from Sesshomaru," I flinched slightly "what did he have to say?"

He almost gave me a pitying look then he proceeded to read the letter. "Mr. Suoh, I am writing to inform you that Kagome Higurashi is being trained to be my heir. As of which she does not need any slack given to her. I wish for her to be in classes that will only suit her future. She will also require a tutor for a few subjects as she was sick for a period of time and missed many days of school. The classes that she will need the most help with are math, science, and French. I know that you understand my requests and hope to see that you follow them. Sesshomaru Taisho." He stopped reading the letter and looked up at me, I flinched again.

"I am very sorry for his demands. He isn't the best at asking politely. He just simply wants me to be the best I can be. His standards are extremely high." I bowed at him again "I am truly sorry for my guardian."

He gave me a small chuckle that made me look up at him. He looked rather amused at me "It is no worries dear, I am very used to letters like these. What I did want to talk to you about it though is that he said that you are to be his heir, it that correct?"

I let out a sigh "Yes that is correct, I didn't really want him to but he insisted."

He gave me a look I couldn't decipher "Alright what I really wanted to ask was does your family know about this?"

I flinched for a third time "No, not yet. Sesshomaru does not wish anyone to know until my announcement party. He is afraid people might come after me. I also wish to stay under the radar for as long as possible, which is why I am attending Ouran under the last name Higurashi."

He gave me a sad look "Your father is not going to be happy about this."

I smiled at him "Yes I know that, boy do I know that. To be honest I don't really care. He has not cared about what I did for the longest time and I do not think that he suddenly gets a say of what I can and cannot do in my life. If he decides to disown me or cut me off I don't care. I have many people to fall back on. First and foremost I could just turn to Sesshomaru, he will help me finish my education. I could go back home to my mom, she would welcome me back in an instant even though the distance would be a bit much. Finally I could also turn to the Hitachiin's, they are close family friends and would also take me in in an instant."

He gave me a happy smile "Well I can truthfully say that it makes me happy to hear you say that, I was slightly nervous for you when I heard that Taisho was naming you heir." He decided to change the subjects with some shuffling of papers "Now as to those tutors that Taisho asked for."

I interrupted him "I have already asked Kyoya to tutor me in math and science. What I would need is a really, really good tutor in French since I had no idea I was even taking French in the first place. I have always taken English, but I guess that Sesshomaru thought I was fluent enough in English and I needed to learn a new language."

Mr. Suoh gave me a happy little smile "I know the perfect person to be your tutor. He is completely fluent in French as he grew up in France. He is also perfect because he is best friends with your twin. It is my son Tamaki Suoh."

The name clicked immediately "I've heard about him. Kyoya and the twins were talking about him a bit. He seems like a very nice person. Especially if he got the twins to like him, they aren't the best at making friends."

He gave a chuckle "Yes I have noticed that, my son is a very caring person. He always wants to make everyone around him happy. He views everyone in his little club as family." He wrote a small note on a piece of paper. "Here when you see Tamaki after school, during his club, give him this. It is asking him to tutor you."

I took the note "Thank you Mr. Suoh I really do appreciate it. I will also talk to Sesshomaru to make his future requests less demanding. I would also appreciate it if you would keep me being his heir a secret until the party."

"Ah yes I can do that, no worries my dear. Now I think you should be getting to class, classes will be starting soon."

"Thank you again Mr. Suoh." Then I ran out the door and got my schedule from the nice lady at the desk.

"Good luck sweetie." She told me.

"Thank you mam." I said as I started making my way to my first class. I felt my backpack move a bit and I remembered Kirara. "Oh Kirara I'm so sorry!" I made my way to an opened window and she jumped through it "Find me after school, I don't think Kyoya will mind if you make an appearance during club hours, the girls will find you absolutely adorable." She gave me a happy little mew and made her way to a spot she found comfortable. She would probably have a fun day of catching and killing lower demons. Most likely it would be a nice relaxing day for her, I don't think many demons would be brave enough to come to a place with this many humans, a Miko, and a nekomata.

When I got to my classroom I saw Hikaru and Kaoru picking on a smaller boy. Wait no, that isn't a boy, that is a girl dressed like a boy. What in the world are those two thinking? I stalked up behind them and let a little bit of killing intent into my aura, just enough that they would feel it. They tensed up immediately and stopped their teasing. Before they could turn around I knocked them both on the top of their heads. They grasped the top of their heads, as I might have used just a bit of Miko-ki to zap them with. When they turned around they seemed a bit scared.

I glared up at them, as unfortunately I am shorter than them, well I'm shorter than most people. "Boys what have I told you?" I growled at them.

Hikaru flinched slightly while Kaoru went a bit pale, they sighed before they spoke in unison "It is not polite to tease people no matter how fun it is." They whined slightly.

"That's right. Ugh how many times do I have to tell you?" I turned to the girl "I am really sorry about those two, I know they can be a bit of a handful."

She looked up at me, she was a pretty little thing actually "Oh it's no problem really. I'm used to it, they are worse during club hours. Who might you be?"

My eyes widened slightly "My name is Kagome Higurashi. But wait a minute you are part of the host club?"

She gave me a little nod "Yeah, I'm playing a host so I can pay off my debt. It's not as bad as I thought it would be though."

I got a bit closer to her and whispered "But you're a girl, isn't it a bit weird?"

Her eyes widened "How did you know I was a girl?"

The twins wrapped their arms around my shoulders "Kagome can always tell, she is just like that."

Before anything else could be said the teacher walked in and I headed to the front of the class. I gave the teacher my note from the office and he nodded his thanks. "Alright class we have a new student today. This is Kagome Higurashi, she is transferring in due to certain circumstances. Kagome introduce yourself please."

I took a step forward "My name is Kagome Higurashi, it is very nice to meet you all. I hope that we can be friends. Do any of you have questions?"

I few hands went up and I was almost hesitant to answer the incoming questions. I pointed to a girl in the front row "Why did you transfer to Ouran after the semester started?"

"Oh well the school kicked me out due to me missing too many days to my health. I was pretty sick for a while and I couldn't go to school. I tried keeping up with homework as best as I could, but it was hard with how often I was sick. Finally they said that they just couldn't overlook the amount of sick days. So my family decided to transfer me to Ouran." Well that wasn't a complete lie, just mostly. The best lies are always mixed in with the truth.

The girl that was being teased by the twins raised her hand and I pointed to her "Are you alright now? Are you well enough to be coming to school?"

I gave her a smile "Yes I am pretty much over my sickness. I don't think there should be too many more sick days in my future. If my luck holds out I won't have any more."

I heard her whisper "Oh that's good."

I answered questions for a few more minutes before the teacher had to stop them so he could start class. "Alright everyone, I'm sure you can get to know Miss Higurashi later. Miss Higurashi if you could sit right in front of Mr. Fujioka that would be great. Fujioka raise your hand."

When I saw it was the same girl from before I had to raise an eyebrow at the teacher's use of Mr. When I sat down I gave her a small smile then turned around and got ready to take notes. Kami knows that I need to catch up as much as I can. Sesshomaru had people catching me up for the few month I've been back, but I didn't really like the tutors so I couldn't make myself learn anything from them. The humans were always miffed that I was a commoner as Sesshomaru got high class tutors. The demons were miffed that I was not completely demon as Sesshomaru seems to only be able to pick out stuck up people.

The day had been going pretty good, lunch had been pretty fun. Both Haruhi and I had brought boxed lunches so we ate together. The twins decided they wanted to eat with us so I ended up having to share my bento box with the twins. I guess it's a good thing I brought extra. I had been planning to share the rest with Kirara but I guess that wasn't going to happen today. I made a mental note to start bringing bentos for both Hikaru and Kaoru from now on. It was the class that I have after lunch that ruined my day. It was the one advanced class I'd made it in. The single class that I didn't have with the twins and Haruhi. This class I had with my twin Kyoya and his best friend Tamaki. This was my history class. With me practically living in the feudal era for a more than a year I had gotten pretty good with my history. I am not perfect with the subject, really just the one era but I had tested out of my class's history class. I saw Kyoya immediately, he seemed pretty surprised to see me but kept his mouth shut. I also recognized Tamaki almost immediately even though I had never met him before. He had an uncanny resemblance to his father it was almost scary. Well that and he was the only one in the class with blonde hair. I stood in front of the classroom waiting for the teacher like I had done with the rest of my classes. That was when I felt an aura that felt familiar, but I couldn't place it. It was not a very nice aura that much I could tell. I turned to look and see who the aura belonged to and when I saw who it was I almost paled. It was him! It was one of the tutors that Sesshomaru had hired for me. This man hates me! He was also a demon, a bat demon to be precise. When he saw me he scowled immediately. I simply handed him the note I was supposed to give to him.

When he got done reading it he sighed in disappointment. "Very well Higurashi take an available seat." I gave him a look, he wasn't even going to introduce me to the class like he was supposed to. He sent me a small mean smirk showing he thought I was below him.

I started making my way to a seat near the middle of the class. I didn't want to sit in the back; that would give him reason to pick on me saying I didn't want to pay attention. I also didn't want to sit near the front, I didn't feel like being that close to him. The middle of the room was the perfect place. That and well there was a spot right between Kyoya and Tamaki, simply perfect. Before I could make it to me seat though Tamaki stood up and raised his hand "Excuse me Mr. Takeda, but shouldn't she introduce herself? What other way would we get to know the new princess that has entered out class?" I blushed a bit at Tamaki calling me a princess. Tamaki had gained his father's crazy and playful side that is for sure, that is what makes up most of his aura. He does have a bit of sadness to it though.

Mr. Takeda sighed and gave me a look that said I was wasting his time. "Very well, Higurashi get back up here."

I glared at him a bit, but brushed it off. I was going to have to get used to him… again. When I turned around to look at the class I made eye contact with my twin and he seemed vaguely surprised about the teacher's attitude towards me. "Hello everyone. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here and I hope that you will take care of me."

A few hands went up for questions and Mr. Takeda said gruffly "Three questions that is it."

I saw that Kyoya's hand was up and I smirked a bit and pointed to him "It is my understanding that you are a first year, not a second, so why are you in a second year history class?"

Of Kyoya would cut straight to the point "I tested out of first year history, as it is my best subject. I am by no means an expert, but I know enough to be out of first year."

I saw Tamaki had a hand up, he looked rather eager as well but I wanted to save him for last. I pointed at this one girl "Where did you transfer from?"

I gave her a kind smile and gave a vague answer "From a school in Tokyo." That seemed to satisfy her though.

With the final question I looked at Tamaki again, he was practically dancing in his seat. I laughed a bit behind my hand and then pointed at him. He beamed at me "Princess are you going to visit the Host club, we would be glad to have you. Guaranteed to have a good time!"

I smiled at him, oh if only he knew "Oh I'm sure that I'll end up dropping by." I told him.

He gave me a big smile "Great!" he said enthusiastically.

Mr. Takeda then rudely said "Now Higurashi if you would take your seat so we can start class."

I looked at him and gave him a fake smile, I wasn't going to let him bother me "Of course sir."

Then I made my way and sat down in the seat I wanted. I was tempted to give the note to Tamaki now, but I decided I didn't want to try it in front of Takeda. The class was going along rather well until Takeda decided he wanted to start picking on me. We were currently just studying the general history of Japan, not focusing in on one subject quite yet.

"Now Higurashi what was Oishi Yoshio known for?"

I gave him a smile and answered "He was the chamberlain of the Ako Domain in the Harima Province during 1679-1701. He is mainly known for being the leader of the Forty-seven Ronin in the 1702 vendetta. He was the hero of the Chusingura. He is more often than not referred to by his title Oishi Kuranosuke."

I had studied history as much as I could so I wouldn't get stuck without an answer for him. His punishments hurt more than they should. He gave me a small glare for getting it right, most people wouldn't be able to catch the tension between us, only the ones that either paid close attention or were empathetic. So I wouldn't doubt if both Kyoya and Tamaki were catching on to this small war. "Correct, now what about Ikkyu?"

Good I knew this one "Ikkyu was an eccentric Japanese Zen Buddhist. He was a monk and a poet. He had a great impact on the infusion of Japanese art and literature with Zen attitudes and ideals."

He gave me a small cruel smile "Correct again Miss Higurashi. Now in which era did the Buddhist monk Saicho found the monastery of Mt Hiei?"

The smile disappeared off of my face, he knows for a fact that I don't know this. That is more like third-year or fourth-year history knowledge. I thought through my mind a bit trying to see if I knew any answer that I could give, finally I decided to just give my best guess "Um the Kamakura era?"

He gave me a triumphant smile "Ah that isn't correct Miss Higurashi. You are two whole era's off. It was the Nara era." He let his Yokai flare a bit, he was a poison based bat demon. I felt a brief flare of pain on my arm a bit and I grasped it in pain. Nobody would have felt his brief flare of Yokai unless they were a demon or had spiritual powers. Even then they would have had to be in the classroom as he didn't flare it very strongly, just enough to make it hurt. I glared at him and he gave me a satisfied smile.

As he was walking away Kyoya spoke up "Mr. Takeda that last question was question was not in our curriculum for this year." He had a small glare on his face, probably wondering why he was being so hard on me.

He acted surprised, but both Kyoya and I could tell he was faking it "Oh so it wasn't. My bad I must have gotten my questions mixed up." He looked away from Kyoya and back to me "Better luck next time Higurashi." I gave him a small glare as he continued with class. I might have to talk to Sesshomaru about him, otherwise he might give me unfair marks on my assignments.

As soon as class was done the students started filing out of the room. I tried to sneak out next to Kyoya, but Takeda wouldn't let me. "Higurashi, stay behind for a moment please. We have something to discuss." I stopped immediately and flinched. Kyoya stopped as well because I had grabbed the sleeve of his coat. He gave me a questioning look but then he saw my pleading look. I really didn't want to be in the same room alone with him. It got to the point that only Takeda, Kyoya, and myself were in the room. When Takeda saw Kyoya he said "Ootori what are you still doing here, do you need something?"

Kyoya gave me a look I couldn't decipher "There is just something that I need to discuss with Kagome here. I will wait right outside of the door." He pulled out of my grip and I flailed after him for a moment before I settled to my fate.

"What do you want Takeda?"

I felt Takeda put up a small barrier so no human would be able to hear us and I paled slightly.

**Kyoya's POV**

As I stood outside the door I couldn't get Kagome's pleading face out of my mind. She usually tries to keep a cold front to me like I do to her, just what made her break it? There is something off between Kagome and Mr. Takeda, that last question he asked her was something out of the fourth year curriculum.

I heard Kagome coldly ask "What do you want Takeda?"

Then suddenly I felt something really weird and their conversation became very muffled. It shouldn't be I am standing right outside of the door and the door is open. Being as discreet as I could I peeked around the corner and into the classroom. Kagome's face was very pale and she looked mad. Takeda moved to sit on his desk, he had a cruel look on his face. "How did a disgusting mix breed like you make it here? I thought I was done with your uselessness."

I saw to my utter amazement Kagome's eyes flash gold "You have no reason to talk to me like that Takeda. I would appreciate it if we could just ignore each other during this year. I ignore you and you ignore me, that way we don't have to deal with each other. I really don't feel like pulling rank and calling on Sesshomaru."

Again to my amazement Takeda's eyes flashed only this time a red color "I don't know what that old dog sees in you. I have known Lord Sesshomaru much longer than you have been alive girl, I don't think he would choose you over me one of his most loyal supporters."

She gave a small bitter laugh "You must be very out of the loop then Mr. loyal supporter. Do you not know what this means?" she held up her moon charm bracelet and smirked at him as he turned a bit pale. "That is what I thought loyal supporter. Now…" she rolled up her sleeve and I saw a good sized burn mark on her arm. My eyes widened, when had she gotten that? "I would really appreciate it if you would stop burning me every time I get a wrong answer, especially when you know I don't know the answer."

When Takeda didn't give a comeback she smirked at him "Well I'm glad we are on the same page. Now I need to get to my next class and it is on the other side of the school. Have a wonderful day Takeda." Takeda made a small motion with his hand and the muffled-ness went away.

Before Kagome exited the room I heard Takeda simply say "This changes nothing Higurashi, you are still unworthy of anyone's time." I watched Kagome go pale once again and gripped the arm that didn't have a burn on it. I felt that weird feeling I had felt in the middle of class. I heard Kagome hiss in pain "Do not go thinking you are better than me Higurashi, you are nothing more than a disgusting mix breed."

I turned away from the classroom so they wouldn't know I had been spying, but when I turned around I was surprised to see Tamaki standing beside me looking really sad. When had he gotten here? "Tamaki, why aren't you on your way to the next class?"

Tamaki turned his attention from the classroom door to me "Oh Kyoya I wanted to come find you when I realized that you weren't behind me like usual. When I got here I heard what he said, why would he say something like that?"

I realized that Takeda's last statement would have hit home with Tamaki because of him being illegitimate. "Don't mind him Tamaki, it doesn't concern you at all."

Tamaki gave me a little pout "But Kyoya he said that mean thing to the new princess."

It was then that Kagome came out of the classroom. She was pale and seemed almost sick, she seemed a bit flushed. She was still holding her arm in pain, just what had happened. When she saw us her eyes widened slightly "Oh, um…"

**Kagome's POV**

I exited out of the classroom in pain. He had put more poison into this burn than the last one. Yes I was definitely having a word with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would either talk some sense into him, er scare him silly, or get him fired. When I got out I was surprised to see Tamaki standing next to Kyoya. He seemed really upset about something. Hmm maybe heard that last comment Takeda said, he had taken down his barrier. Suddenly I realized that I needed to explain something "Oh, um… thank you for waiting for me Kyoya. Do you think you could show me to my next class? I'm not exactly sure if I know where it is."

Okay that wasn't completely true, all I would have to do was search for the twin's auras and follow it to the source. I wasn't feeling the best though, he might have used a lot more poison this time, I was feeling woozy and feverish. Kyoya never got the chance to answer though because Tamaki jumped in and wrapped an arm around my shoulders gently. I blushed again, only this time at his closeness. "We would be honored to show you to your next class princess! We have a free period this hour anyway."

"Thanks." I said briefly, I was feeling really dizzy. Oh man Takeda just dug his own grave. Neither Sesshomaru nor the twins are going to be happy about him poisoning me. The majority of poisons won't kill me, but I still get the side effects. Sometimes they last a while too. If this one lasts long I should be able to just play it off as me getting sick again. It only took a few minutes to get to my next class and thankfully there is a good amount of time between classes. There would need to be with how big this place is.

When we got to my classroom we saw the twins waiting there for us. When they saw me they gained dark looks in their eyes immediately. They easily smelled the poison in my system. I gave them a small smile and took a step towards them, before that Tamaki had been escorting me, lending me his arm. But now with nobody supporting me my dizziness took over and I stumbled forward "Kagome!" The twins shouted. They rushed forward and caught me. I could see that Tamaki was surprised about the twin's behavior and my sudden weakness. The twins looked up at Kyoya and practically growled "What happened?"

Kyoya calmly explained "She was talking to Mr. Takeda after class. It seemed like a rather heated conversation."

My eyes widened, wait a minute he heard our conversation? That is twice now that barriers are weak around Kyoya. I'm really going to have to talk about to Sesshomaru about that. The twins knew what had happened right away, they knew how much Takeda hated me. They had walked in during one of our tutoring sessions. They looked down at me in concern and I gave them a smile "Don't worry boys, I'm fine really. Just a quick dizzy spell is all." I turned to Tamaki and Kyoya "Thank you for showing me the way, I really appreciate it." I turned back to the twins "Alright you two let's get back to class, I just want to get through this day. Tonight is going to be long with all the homework I have to do." The twins understood that I was also talking about the meeting with Sesshomaru tonight. They were obviously coming with Shippo being their dad and Rin their mother. This was going to be like a stressful family reunion.

I could tell that Tamaki was going to say something but the twins got distanced with them. Hikaru wrapped me into him as Kaoru started opening the door the classroom. "We'll see you after school boss, Kyoya." They said and ushered me into the classroom. The twins explained to the teacher I was not feeling good so my introduction was done from the comfort of my desk. For the most of this class I just rest with my head down on the table. I was focusing my Miko-ki to destroy the poison in my blood. I was really good at healing other people, but it took real focus to heal myself.

By the time it came to the end of the day I was better for the most part. I was still feeling a bit under the weather but the majority of the other symptoms were gone. The twins were overly excited about showing me their club room. Haruhi and I had become rather good friends already during the day. I had explained to her how the Hitachiin's and the Higurashi's were old family friends. She took the news really well and she loved how I wasn't one of these 'rich bastards' as she put it. I had laughed for a good minute when she said that to me. Right before I entered the club room Kirara found me.

The twins took it in well, they just took turns petting her head saying "Hello Kirara."

Haruhi, on the other hand, had a minor freak out "Oh my goodness it's a cat." She exclaimed.

"Yeah she's mine. She's a really smart cat and doesn't like being away from me for long so she spends the day outside the school somewhere." I told her.

As she studied Kirara she saw Kirara's uniqueness "Kagome she has two tails!"

"Yeah she is a rare breed, one of the last of her kind. She used to belong to my friend Sango, but she passed away. I took care of Kirara after that."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss." She seemed sad.

I gave her a smile "It's alright, really. It happened a while ago, I've had time to come to terms with it."

"Well that is good." She turned to me "Well lets head in, just a warning it can get pretty crazy in there so you have been warned."

I laughed "Alright thanks for the warning."

When we entered I saw that I knew almost everyone here. There was Kyoya, Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi. The only two I didn't know where two other people in a corner of the room. One was really tall, the other really short. Both of them were demons. No wait, one was only a half demon. Haruhi came up to me "Those two are the last members of the club. Honey and Mori. They are both are third years. I know that Honey doesn't look like it, but he is actually the oldest one in the room."

The only ones in this room that are completely human are Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi. This is going to be awkward that is for sure. The two I didn't know looked up at me suspiciously but I reassured them with a smile, wave, and a brief flare of calming Youkai and Miko-ki mixed. They looked me over for another minute before they deemed me not a threat to their friends. I couldn't tell what kind of demons they were though. They were both canine demons but I can't tell what kind.

Honey came up to me first giving me a big smile "Hi! My name is Honey, what's yours?"

I gave him a smile, he reminds me of Shippo when he was little. "My name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you."

Honey gave me an even bigger smile "Well Gome-chan this is my cousin Mori."

I looked up at him, and do I mean up, this man is really tall "Nice to meet you Mori-senpai."

He gave me a small smile and patted my head. I guess that was his way of saying hi, he doesn't seem like much of a talker. I gave him a smile back.

I saw Kyoya working at a table on his laptop a sly smile appeared on my face as I stalked my way to him. I stopped when I was right next to him "Oh Koi-ya aren't you going to introduce me to the club?"

I heard the twins burst into laughter at the use of Koi-ya. Kyoya gave a tired sigh "I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that. I am sure that it was Fuyumi who told you but please stop. Fine I will introduce you." The whole club had his attention, I personally was looking forward to the reactions "Everybody this is Kagome Higurashi. She is my twin."

The first thing that happened was Tamaki totally and completely freaking out "Kyoya you have a twin?! Why didn't you tell me?" I think he is the most flamboyant person I have ever met. He went over to Haruhi and started crying "Haruhi Mommy is keeping secrets from the family!"

I burst out laughing at that, I really did. I know the twins told me that Tamaki called Kyoya mommy, but to hear it firsthand. Oh my god, priceless. Kyoya glared at me "Kagome stop laughing. Tamaki I wasn't keeping it a secret. I didn't know until a few days ago myself."

That seemed to snap Tamaki out of it. He came over and pulled me into a hug. He happened to grab the exact spot that Takeda had burned so I flinched slightly, but I brushed it off. "Mommy look we have a new member of the family!" for the third time of the day I blushed because of this man. I gave a small smile, I just might like being here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagome's POV**

Kyoya had gotten an area by the edge of the room set up for me. It looks like the other host's areas with a few comfy couches and a table in the middle. It was out of the way of the main room though. I didn't mind really it would give me time to work on my homework and catch up with the few weeks I had missed. If I had to say I was between any two people it would be Kyoya and Haruhi. Which is simply perfect for me. If I get stuck on anything in my homework I can simply ask them. I had been working for about ten minutes when I saw the host members gathering in the middle of the room. I raised an eyebrow at this, it looked like they were getting ready for a picture. Then to my surprise the doors opened by themselves to show a large group of girls waiting to come in. Then rose petals appeared out of nowhere and blew past the girls, almost welcoming them in. I looked out the door as best as I could from my position but didn't see any petals in the hall. What in the world?

Then it dawned on me, it was most likely the twin's doing. No most likely Kaoru's doing, he is the best at doing illusions. Hikaru is probably making people overlook the fact that they come from nowhere and disappear just as fast. I looked over to them and they winked at me. Yup definitely the twin's doing. I giggled slightly and went back to my work. With what Kyoya told me the club lasts two hours and each group of girls gets twenty minutes with their host.

I looked around to see what each host was doing. Tamaki was treating each girl like she was the best in the world. Haruhi was simply being nice and talking with her girls. The twins were doing their brotherly love act. I looked over to Kyoya and for a moment I didn't think he was entertaining any girls. However I found his group, they were just admiring from a distance. I rolled my eyes, of course my brother would be admired they just don't want to get to close. I turned my gaze over to the two I just met, Honey and Mori. Honey was being positively adorable and eating cake like it was going out of style. Mori wasn't actually doing much, he was just being there for Honey. He would make small statements here and there but nothing major. Mori was very protective over him, which is a good quality in a canine demon. I squirmed in my seat a bit, I really want to know what they are. Oh well I guess I can just ask the twins later.

A few more groups came and went. If I counted correctly we were on group four. The fourth group was about halfway done with their session when I was approached. "Um excuse me?" a timid voice asked.

I looked up to see a girl with long, wavy, brown hair. She had pretty green eyes. She had a nice tan, she must be outside a lot. "Oh hi there. Uh, what can I do for you?" I was curious with what she wanted as she was the first person to approach me today. I had gotten a bunch of curious looks, but nobody had bothered me.

"I got here a bit early for my session that's when I saw you. I haven't seen you in here and I was wondering what exactly you were doing." She seemed to panic for a moment "I don't mean to insinuate that you are doing something wrong. It's just that this seating area wasn't here before."

I laughed silently for a moment, she reminded me of someone but I just can't think who. I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder stopping her mid-rant. I guided her to the couch I was sitting on and gently pulled her down onto it. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and you are more than welcome to sit her with me until your session comes. I am here because my brother is one of the hosts. I am waiting for him to get done with the club so we can go home."

Her eyes went wide "I wasn't aware any of the hosts had a younger sister. I mean Kyoya-senpai has an older sister, but she's been out of high school for a while now."

I smiled at her "Actually he didn't know about me until last week. Our parents separated us at birth." She was leaning towards me eagerly awaiting what I was going to tell her next. "I am actually Kyoya's twin."

She went completely still "No way! There is another set of twins in the host club?"

I laughed nervously, she was a bit loud just then "Um, no. I'm not part of the host club, only my brother is. Sorry to disappoint."

She seemed to deflate a bit but then said "It's alright, I mean you are a girl and it would be a bit weird." An alarmed look appeared on her face "Oh where are my manners? You've introduced yourself but I didn't introduce myself." She held her hand out "My name is Yuki Kobayashi."

I grabbed her hand and we shook briefly "It's nice to meet you Yuki. What year are you in?"

"I'm a first year, class 1-B."

"Oh I'm in 1-A. Too bad we are in different classes."

She gave me a confused look "Shouldn't you be a second year?" She got that panicked look on her face again "I'm not trying to say you are stupid or anything. It's just Kyoya-senpai is a second year and you're his twin… so."

I laughed at her "Its fine. I was sick a lot the past couple years so with how much school I missed and how far behind I am they kept me back a year."

"That makes sense, are you better now?" she seemed concerned.

"For the most part. I do still get sick every now and then but they don't last long. Take this afternoon for instance. I got a pretty good dizzy spell, but I'm perfectly fine now." I got a mischievous look on my face "So Yuki who are you here to see?"

She instantly blushed and looked out across the room. "Oh um I'm here to visit with Honey-senpai. He's just so cute!"

I laughed at her "Yeah he is pretty adorable. It's hard to believe he's a third year." Though with him being a full demon I would say he is about seventy years old.

She gave a dreamy sigh and just nodded her consent. I rolled my eyes at her. A chiming sound went off signaling the end of the current session. "Well Yuki looks like you're up, have fun!"

"Thanks Kagome. Are you going to be here every day?"

I thought about it for a moment "Yea for the most part, probably not every single day but most days."

"Well I will come visit you so you won't be alone for two whole hours."

I smiled at her "Thanks Yuki, see you later then."

She gave me a large pretty smile "Yup!" then with a wave she made her way over to Honey-senpai.

A small smile appeared on my face. It looks like I made a new friend. Great! I was about to start on my homework again when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Haruhi smiling down at me. "Hey Kagome. This is my free period and I'm making my rounds, filling up the things that need filling. Do you want tea or coffee? How about a piece of cake?"

I saw that Haruhi was holding a tray loaded with cups and different flavors of cake. "Sure Haruhi I'll take a coffee and a piece of strawberry cake please."

Sure no problem." She set the things on my table "So I saw somebody over here earlier. Who was she?"

"Oh her name was Yuki. She had gotten here early for her session and she was curious about me."

"I'm sure a lot of people will be. I know I was pretty shocked to find out Kyoya-senpai had a twin."

I gave her a smirk "Yeah so was Kyoya. He didn't know about me until a few days before we met each other. I on the other hand knew I had a twin for quite a few years."

A thoughtful look appeared on her face "Hm, something that Kyoya didn't know beforehand. Bet he didn't like that. He always does background checks on everyone, I guess it didn't occur to him to do a check on himself."

I giggled "Yeah that's true. Hey do you want some help Haruhi? I don't mind helping out, it'll give me something to do other than homework."

She seemed to think it over "Sure I was almost done anyway. The only groups left are Tamaki and Kyoya senpai's tables. Think you can get those?"

I smiled and took the tray from her "It's no problem. Happy to help." I took a quick bite of cake and sip of coffee before I made my way over to Kyoya. "Would you like anything Kyoya?" I asked him in the most Kanna-like tone I could. I still wasn't going to open up to him until he opened up to me.

He looked up at me, he seemed a bit surprised it was me and not Haruhi "I wouldn't mind a coffee." I handed him a coffee and was about to move on to his guests when he stopped me "Are you feeling alright Kagome? You seemed rather ill earlier."

I looked back at him, he probably just didn't want to waste his time looking after me if I were to collapse. "I'm just fine now, thank you." Then I walked to his group of girls "Would any of you like anything?"

I gave the girls what they wanted and moved onto Tamaki's group. "Tamaki, girls, would you like anything?"

Tamaki jumped up in excitement to see me "Oh Kagome!" he took the tray from my and placed it on the table "A princess like you shouldn't have to serve us. Join us instead Kagome."

I gave him a scolding look and picked the tray back up "I'm fine Tamaki." I passed out what the girls wanted. Then I left a cup of coffee and a piece of cake for Tamaki "Now if you'll excuse me my coffee is getting cold."

Then I made my way back to my area. Fifty minutes later the club finally closed for the night. I was helping Haruhi clean up, trying to keep my mind off of tonight, when a loud creak sounded off in the room. I looked up and saw a giant gothic looking door that was slowly opening. Had that door always been there? I don't think so I mean I think I would have noticed a giant door like that. Where in the world did it come from? A cloaked man peeked out of the door. Then I heard Tamaki scream like a little girl and run to hide behind Kyoya.

He was a demon, feline by the feel of it. I almost laughed out loud when I saw the cat puppet on his hand. That is what he chose to focus his powers with? I mean yeah the puppet had a dark aura around it but it wasn't scary, not at all. In fact it was kinda cute. Then in a low creepy voice he called out "I sense a pure being in here."

The twins and I froze immediately. If he can sense that I'm a Miko he must be pretty strong. Either that or he is a demon that is spiritually aware. Either way he could be trouble. I mean Honey and Mori only sensed that I was a demon earlier, I have my Miko side suppressed as much as I can, Sesshomaru's orders. Unfortunately for me Kyoya noticed my involuntary flinch and looked towards me questioningly. That in turn made the man notice me.

He took a few steps into the room "You, you have tremendous holy power. You are a true priestess."

I blushed immediately. Goodness I have to get a hold on my blushing. I have blushed way too much today. I needed a way to brush this off as not a big deal. I can't have anyone find out about me, not with this new rebel faction showing up. "Oh well, you know, I was born and raised on a shrine. That is probably what you are, um, sensing. It's nothing special really."

"No it is much more than that." He gave me a hard look probably studying my aura, then his eyes went wide "It can't be. It should be impossible. You are the Shi…"

Thankfully before he could finish what he was saying the twins intervened. The both had a flashlight in their hands and blasted him with the light. He shrieked and rushed away from the light. As soon as he ran through the door Hikaru slammed it shut.

Alright I know he was about to blow my secret, but that was just mean. There was another way to stop him from talking. I put my hands on my hips and glared at the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" I barked out. They flinched slightly and turned to look at me. "That was uncalled for. What have I told you about being cruel to people who don't deserve it?"

They both gave me pouty faces and whined "But Grandma!"

All of us forgetting where we were for a moment I shouted at them "Don't you grandma me. What have I told you about calling me that?"

We probably would have kept going at it but we turned to stone when Honey innocently asked "Grandma? Hika-chan Kao-chan why did you call Gome-chan grandma?"

Shoot we slipped up, we slipped up big time. I glared at the twins as they looked at the ground in shame. Then I turned to look at the rest of the club. We had their undivided curious attention, especially Kyoya's. Darn it! Okay story time people. Lies mixed with truth always works the best. I took a deep breath and started to explain. "Alright I'll explain, let's sit down first." The twins and I sat on one couch with me in the middle. The others sat around us eager to hear what I was going to say, even Mori seemed curious. "It starts with a story from my shrine. This is just one of the many tales of the Shikon no Miko." As soon as I said my title Mori and Honey started listening even more eagerly. Just how famous did I become? "Long ago near the start of her journey, the Miko crossed paths with an orphaned Kitsune child. This Kitsune wanted the jewel shards she possessed to avenge his father who had been murdered. Moved by the child's plight she assisted in brining justice to the murderers. She ended up gaining more jewel shards in the process. After that rather than leave the child to his fate like most would, the Shikon no Miko took him in and raised him as her own. Their bond grew so much that, where it not for their obvious differences, one would think he had truly been born from her womb.

"Sadly when the Shikon no Miko's journey came to an end, she was forced to leave her adopted son behind as she returned to from whence she came. Before she vanished she left him the care of her human companions. The demon slayer woman and the cursed monk, they treated the child as a beloved nephew. Additionally he was trained by the Lord of the west, a powerful dog demon who allied with the Miko. When the humans died the Lord took him in. Over time, the Kitsune boy grew to adulthood. He found love in the Lord of the west's adopted daughter, a human woman who had thawed the Lord's heart as a child.

"The Kitsune child and his human wife are revered as the ancestors of the Hitachiin line. Where-as my own family are descended from the demon slayer and monk. While our families have taken different paths over time, the ancient bond has not been forgotten. In fact due to my having the same eyes color as the Shikon no Miko, the first in my family since the feudal era, some of the Hitachiin's like to joke that I am her reincarnation. It's gotten to the point that the twins like to call me "Grandma" as a joke. I mean it's not true but they love to call me that simply to annoy me."

I looked at each of the twins and they had stars in their eyes. Their Kitsune blood made them admire me for that elaborate lie I had just made up. Haruhi looked really impressed "Wow you guys have a really neat family history."

I looked over to Tamaki and he looked ready to cry. For a moment I almost panicked but then he said "It's so sad that she had to leave him behind. That is a really interesting story even with that sad part. How many more stories does the Shikon no Miko have? I have a feeling that she would be a very interesting person to learn about."

I smiled at him "Many stories, too many to count. Some of them are definitely more interesting and entertaining than others."

I looked at the clock and realized it was time to go. Finally! I had been getting pretty bored just doing homework for almost two hours straight. I turned to Kyoya "Hey can we head back Kyoya?"

He looked at me, checked the time, and looked back at me. "Yes we do need to get going if we are going to make it to supper on time." He wrote something down in his book then started walking towards the door "Let's go Kagome."

I turned towards everyone smiling and I gave them a wave "See you guys tomorrow." Then I hurried after Kyoya so he wouldn't leave me behind. Quite honestly I wouldn't put it passed him.

We were almost to our car when we heard Tamaki yell out "Wait Kyoya. Kyoya~!"

I almost laughed when Kyoya pretended he didn't hear him and kept making his way over to the car. I heard him mumble "Didn't hear a thing."

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to let Kyoya get away with this. Tamaki is his only friend from what I've gathered. Plus Tamaki is just the type of person that will help me get Kyoya to unwind a little. I stopped walking and called out "Tamaki, hey, what do you need?"

A broad grin appeared on his face as he caught up to me "I'm sleeping over tonight now. This solves two of my problems at once. I can get to know you better and we can finalize the trip the club is going on soon."

I smiled at him "Sounds like fun, I'm sure Kyoya will enjoy that." I didn't have the heart to tell him that I planned on going straight to bed when I got home.

Tamaki radiated happiness "Me too!"

A small devious smile appeared on my face "Why don't you go tell Kyoya the good news."

"Okay!" he started running towards Kyoya yelling "Kyoya guess what, guess what?"

Tamaki is really like a little kid, kinda like how Shippo was when he was little. I giggled to myself. Tamaki sure was something different that is for sure.

When I finally got into the limo I had to let out a small chuckle. Tamaki was practically bouncing in his seat, while Kyoya looked like he was just told his precious notebook had gone missing. Kyoya sent me a small glare when he heard me laugh. I had to hold back another laugh at that. That is when I felt my bag move "Oh yeah Kirara you can come out now. We are away from all the people now." Kirara had gone into hiding when she smelled Mori and Honey, wanting to keep the element of surprise if need be. Then when they were finally deemed not a threat she smelled all of the girls and decided to just stay hidden. She most likely didn't want to get smothered by all of the eager rich girls.

Kirara popped her head out of my bag and gave a small mew. Tamaki was by me in an instant pulling Kirara out of my bag and cooing at her. "Kagome she is so cute!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

"Thanks she is a memento of a friend I lost. I honestly don't know what I would do without Kirara." I told him.

Kyoya gave me a disapproving look "You brought your cat to school Kagome? That has to be against school protocol."

I glared at him and grew cold instantly. I didn't even care if Tamaki was there to see this side of me, if he's friends with Kyoya he would see it eventually. "I will let you know I did not break a single rule. The rule book states that no pets will be in the school building during school hours. She was wandering the grounds until club hours." I felt Tamaki grow very uncomfortable. He totally wasn't expecting me to grow into an ice princess.

Kirara gave a small hiss towards Kyoya then snuggled into Tamaki's arms. You could tell that she was more than perfectly content with where she was as she was letting out a constant purr. Tamaki seemed grateful for the distraction from the tension between Kyoya and myself.

When we were close to the house I decided it was time to speak up "I am going to be skipping dinner tonight." Besides me wanting to get some sleep before I leave for tonight I would probably be too nervous to eat anything.

Without even looking at me Kyoya said "Dinner is not optional unless you give warning at least three hours before."

I gave him a completely blank look "Do you honestly think father will care one little bit if I miss dinner or not?"

I caught the brief look of utter sadness cross Tamaki's face at the thought of my dear old dad not caring about me.

He thought it over quickly "Hmm probably not. If he does happen to ask of your whereabouts?"

I raised an eyebrow "Just say I got sick again today and I'm resting in my room. Not a complete lie. I did get sick again today for a short bit." Yeah when that horrid teacher poisoned me "He just doesn't have to know I got better. I am going to go to sleep early anyway. I am still feeling tired from my bout of sickness earlier."

Tamaki jumped in "But Kagome I wanted to talk with you. Get to know you better!"

I gave him a small smile "Maybe another time Tamaki." Then I remembered the note that his father had given to me "Oh yeah, here, I was supposed to give this to you. This will give us plenty of time to get to know each other and you'll get to come over more often."

He gave me a questioning look and took the note. As soon as he read it he went ecstatic. "Oh merveilleux! Je voudrais bien etre votre tuteur. Je ne peux pas attendre!"

The small smile on my face quickly turned to a frown "What?" I asked. I decided to give him a heads up "I have not taken a single day of French, ever."

He blushed slightly "Sorry, I got excited. I said Oh wonderful! I would like to be your tutor. I can't wait!" he fidgeted in his seat a bit "Sometimes when I get really excited I start talking in French."

I patted him gently on the shoulder "its fine, I understand."

The next thing I knew we were stopped and Ban was opening the door for us. We all got out, Ban looked at Tamaki then smirked. Oh no. Ban took my hand and kissed the back of it. He kissed it a few seconds longer than he needed to though. He gave me a slightly seductive look and said "Welcome home my Lady."

Tamaki freaked out. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me sharply away from Bankotsu. He wrapped me in a 'protective' hug and started backing away slowly "Keep your hands off of Kagome! You are a shady character, you don't get to touch her." Tamaki gave Ban a pathetic little glare, then he turned to me "Kagome stay away from shady characters. Nothing good comes from shady characters."

Bankotsu burst out laughing and I glared at him "Oh some friend you have there Princess. You knew him less than a day and he's already protective of you."

Kanna walked up behind Ban and slapped him over the head "Stop teasing Kagome and our guest. Act mature for once in your life." She turned to Tamaki "Will you please release Kagome, she seems to be having trouble breathing."

Tamaki released me a little, still not completely letting me go though. I glared hard at Bankotsu who was still laughing. The only difference was that he was now clutching the spot on his head where Kanna had hit him. "Tamaki let me go." I ripped myself out of Tamaki's death hug and turned to Ban "Ban I swear if you don't stop laughing I will hurt you. Kanna thank you for being the normal one." I walked away from all of them, Kanna was following me. "I'll see you all later, I'm heading to bed." Kirara jumped out of Tamaki's arms and trotted after me. I would need all of the rest I could get. I have a feeling tonight is going to be chaotic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kagome's POV**

I got a few hours of sleep when I soft knock on my door woke me up. I put my charm bracelet on and opened the door. Both Bankotsu and Kanna were there "Ready Princess?"

I nodded "Yeah let's go. I don't want to be late, come on Kirara." Kirara jumped on my shoulder and we quietly headed out the door.

We went straight to Sesshomaru's house. I rushed to my room and started getting changed. There was a specific outfit I had to wear during official meetings. It was a play-off of traditional Miko robes. Only instead of red my pants were dark blue. There was also a crescent moon in blue on the back of my top to show who I am loyal to. Knowing that I had to get going or I would be late I took off my concealment bracelet and I felt my tail pop back and my ears extend. The slight burning sensation meant my royal markings were back. After I slipped on Sesshomaru's crest I was out the door and heading towards the conference room.

I ran into Shippo, the twins, and Shippo's eldest son Satoshi first. I had only met Satoshi once and that was when we had a party at my shrine to celebrate the end of Naraku. "Good to see you again Miko-sama." Satoshi said and he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I rolled my eyes, Kitsune and their charms. Satoshi is not technically a Hitachiin as when he finally grew enough to seem old enough he took his own last name. He was now a very successful business man known to the world as Satoshi Chikako. He chose the last name meaning clever, something kitsunes are masters of, cleverness.

"It's good to see you as well Satoshi, now will you please release my hand?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

Satoshi grinned at me and released my hand "Of course grandma, anything for you."

I glared at him and zapped him lightly with my powers. He jumped slightly, not used to the feel of my power. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed and wrapped their arms around me "Hey Satoshi got zapped too, it's not just us!"

Shippo then came to my rescue from his sons, well kinda. He ripped me away from them and pulled me into a hug of his own. "You leave my mama alone!"

I sighed, at this rate we were never going to make it to the meeting. "Boys, boys, calm down. Let's just get to the meeting, we can talk after."

Shippo groaned in disappointment and put me down. Then a mischievous smirk came onto his face as we started walking down the hall. "You'll be seeing some old faces today along with the new ones."

I sent him a look "What are you talking about Shippo?" I looked at the three boys and they seemed just as curious.

"I just mean that some of the people we met in the feudal era are going to be here is all." Shippo said in an almost disinterested voice.

I lit up "Really? I'll get to see someone else again? Who?"

Shippo sent me the smirk again "Oh you'll see."

I stopped walking "Shippo why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like who I see?"

Shippo just repeated his earlier statement "You'll see."

I sighed and hung my head, I had a feeling I was going to have a large headache by the end of the night. I hung back a bit and walked with Satoshi, I really hadn't seen him for a while.

"So where is Akane and Kamiko?" Akane was his sister, Shippo's only girl so far, and Kamiko was his wife.

"Akane is doing some undercover work for Sesshomaru-sama. Kamiko didn't come because, well…" He trailed off as he looked embarrassed.

I stopped in front of him, making him stop and talk to me "Because why?"

He shifted around in his spot for a bit then, finally, mumbled under his breath "Because she's pregnant."

I'm pretty sure stars appeared in my eyes as I shouted "I'm going to get great-grandkits?!"

Satoshi's eyes went big and suddenly Shippo was back by us with large eyes. "Wait a minute I'm going to be a grandpa? Really? Kamiko is finally going to get the kids that she wants?" then he got angry and punched Satoshi in the head "You idiot why didn't you tell me and Rin? Oh your mom is going to kill you that you didn't tell her that she is going to be a grandma. Do you know how long she has been waiting to spoil grandkits? She's getting tired of spoiling those two trouble chasers."

"**Hey!" **The twins said looking put out.

I giggled then put a hand on Satoshi's arm "I'm happy for you grandkit." I said with a smile.

He looked down at me, as his height towered over my own "Thanks grandma."

After a while I finally got Shippo to actually walk down the hallway, him and his temper tantrums. He is over 500 years old you would think he would be over temper tantrums, but no! They happened pretty much whenever he didn't get his way, which happens more than you think. We finally made it to the meeting room. I was really nervous, I was going to be meeting the other three Daiyoukai for the first time. Even though I was technically the princess of the west and had every right to be at this meeting. Both as being Sesshomaru's heir and being the Miko that defeated Naraku, I still felt out of place.

That changed though the exact moment I opened the door and I was tackled to the ground by a blur of brown shouting "My woman!"

My eyes went wide. No. Just no. Out of everyone that I could have seen again from the past the first person I see is Koga? He is still calling me his woman after 500 years?

I finally found my voice "Ko-Koga?"

Koga leaned back and sent me one of his signature smirks. The dog pile continued however when another person jumped on us both, also smothering me in a hug. I saw Ginta's face as he yelled out "Sister it's you!"

I couldn't help myself, a bubble of laughter burst out of me. While I was uncomfortable at first, it really was good to see Koga and Ginta. As soon as I was able to get up, with the help from the foxes in the room, I took a good look at the two of them. Koga looked almost exactly the same, maybe a few years older. He looked younger than Shippo did without his illusions. I guess wolves age slower than foxes. Ginta looked slightly older than Koga did, but still younger than Shippo.

Koga was dressed in a brown suit, his tail was visible though. He had the sword that he always had on him but never used on his as well. Then I saw the crest around his neck and my mouth dropped. It was the crest of the east, that wasn't what shocked me though. No. His crest was gold, which meant he was one of the Daiyoukai. The crest that I wore was silver showing I was part of the family of the Daiyoukai. Shippo and his family had silver crests as well. Everyone else in the clan would wear bronze crests to show who they are loyal to. But a gold crest?

"Koga?" I asked really slowly.

Koga sent me a worried look "What's the matter Kagome?"

I touched his crest lightly then looked up at him "You're the Daiyoukai of the east?"

A broad grin appeared on his face "That's right Kagome. When you saw me last I was the prince of the east. When I married Ayame that sealed me into being the Daiyoukai when the old man died. You are looking at the newest leader of the east. Aren't you impressed? I bet you want to ditch the old dog's clan and come join mine right?"

I gave him a reprimanding look "Koga you know better. My loyalty will always sit with the Taisho clan." When I saw his sullen look though I added on "You know I will always help you whenever you need it though right? Anything for a friend." Koga lit up and wrapped me in a hug, spinning me around and around "A friend Koga! Just a friend! You're married now! Koga put me down!"

Shippo came to my rescue again and pulled me away from the clingy wolf "Why is everyone trying to steal my mama's attention? Leave her alone you wolf!"

Koga chuckled then said "I bet Hakkaku was wishing he was here right now. He'll be so jealous when he realizes he missed an opportunity to see his sister."

This probably would have gone on for a while but a semi-familiar voice asked out confusedly "Dad? What's going on?"

**Honey's POV (Backing up a bit)**

Something was wrong, and not just because we were at a sudden meeting at the Western Lord's house. Only the most important meeting are at the Western Lord's. No the reason I knew something was wrong because dad was pacing the floor. I've never seen him this excited about something. I glanced over at Takeshi and his dad. Takeshi looked confused while his dad was practically dancing in place. Both my dad and Takeshi's dad are super excited about something. The thing is though, this meeting is not a happy one. I was told that this was about the rouge demons that have been rising up the past couple of years. Then the door opened and my mind could not comprehend what was going on. The moment the door opened I smelled the Hitachiin's and somebody else that smelled familiar but I couldn't place it.

My jaw dropped open and I almost dropped Usa-chan when my dad suddenly sprinted forward and tackled the girl that opened the door. I went into further shock when he hollered out "My woman!" that girl was definitely not mom. Mom had bright fiery red hair this girl had long black hair.

The girl managed to stutter out "Ko-Koga?" I narrowed my eyes slightly, how does she know my dad's real name? That isn't what he is going by this generation.

Then my amazement skyrocketed when Takeshi's dad Ginta dashed forward and added to the dog pile yelling "Sister it's you!" Just who is this girl? I looked over to Takeshi to see if he knew the girl that was trapped on the ground by our dads. Takeshi was slack jawed at the sight. So no he didn't know what was going on either.

When the twin's dad forcefully ripped the girl from our dad's yelling something about leaving his mom alone. I was absolutely confused when I finally got a good look at the girl and it was Kyoya's twin sister. What in the world is she doing here?

Finally I couldn't take it anymore I had to ask "Dad? What's going on?"

**Back to Kagome's POV**

When I finally got out of Shippo's death hug I saw who spoke and my eyes went wide. It was Honey. "Honey-sempai?" I asked, I couldn't believe this, I mean what are the odds? I looked a bit behind Honey and I saw Mori, his eyes wide in shock.

Koga looked at Honey then at me "Kagome you know my kid?"

My jaw dropped again, tonight was going to be a really long night. "Honey-sempai is your kid?" I went and sat down in the chair I knew was going to be mine, as it was right next to Sesshomaru's. "Sure why not."

Honey came up to me holding his Usa-chan "Are you alright Kago-chan? Why are you here tonight?"

"I'm fine Honey-sempai. I'm fine." I said as I rubbed my temples. Then I sent a heated glare over to the twins who tried to hide behind each other. "Did you two know about this?"

They shook their heads quickly "We didn't know that you knew the lord of the east grandma." Hikaru said.

"Sure we knew that Honey-sempai was the prince of the east and Mori-sempai was close up there, but we didn't know that you had any connection to them. Honest grandma!" Kaoru said just as quickly.

I narrowed my eyes even more at them "I don't have any relation to them at all. Koga and Ginta were simply allies against Naraku. There was nothing more to it."

The twins seeing an opportunity crept forward to me "But the lord of the east called you his woman." Hikaru said deviously.

"Yeah and his right hand man called you his sister." Kaoru added.

I flared my Miko-ki as I got angry "Enough! Koga had a crush on me when I was in the feudal era and thought he had claim to me by calling me his woman, which I am not." I said looking Koga right in the eye at the last part. "Ginta started calling me sister after Koga 'claimed' me and I saved him from a bird of paradise."

Deciding to just get this over with I turned to Mori "Ginta is your father right Mori-sempai?" Mori nodded his head at me. I turned to Honey "You dad is Koga." He nodded at me. "Alright then, the reason I am here is kinda complicated. You both know that I am Kyoya's twin brother and Kyoya has absolutely nothing to do with this what-so-ever. I on the other hand am into the demon world up to my neck." I sighed as I looked at the two of them. "You two know that Shippo here is the adopted son of the Shikon Miko right?"

Honey and Mori nodded "Yeah, the Shikon Miko saved him and the rest of Japan from the evil Naraku." Honey said cutely.

I nodded my head "Well Shippo is my adopted son." Both of their jaws dropped open "I am the Shikon Miko you grew up hearing about. Apparently my tales got rather popular. I am mostly dog demon, ¾ demon and ¼ Miko. I am the adopted blood sister to Sesshomaru. I'm the princess of the west." I emphasized my point by holding up my silver crest.

"Wow Kago-chan. We sensed that you were a demon at the club, but we had no idea that you were this important." Honey said sweetly.

I felt Sesshomaru's youkai brush up against mine, he was telling me he was coming. I stood up and made my way to the door. The moment it opened I went down into a curtsy. I saw out of the corner of my eye Shippo and his family bowing the Sesshomaru as well. The members of the east that were here simply put their hand on their heart and nodded their head. They were showing respect for the Daiyoukai but at the same time not showing their loyalty.

After my curtsy was done I relaxed immediately and sent a smile toward Sesshomaru "Hey Sessh glad you could finally make it. Any longer and you would have been late." I smirked at him as I felt almost everyone tense up at my casual and almost disrespectful attitude towards the mighty lord of the west, the most powerful of the Daiyoukai.

"Hnn. Imouto this Sesshomaru is glad you made it here tonight as it is pertaining you mostly." Sesshomaru said as he took his seat.

I turned to the people who walked in right behind Sesshomaru. Kagura and Rin. The wife and daughter of the lord of the west. "It's good to see you again Kagura, Rin-chan."

Kagura nodded her head at me "It is nice to see you as well Miko. I hope all is well with you."

"Everything is just fine Kagura." I said.

Then suddenly I was glomped by Rin "Kagome-nee! It's been so long. I hope that my mischievous twins aren't too much trouble for you at school."

"Oh their fine Rin-chan. I have my ways of keeping them in line." I said with a wink and a slight flare of my Miko-ki.

Rin giggled as she saw the twins flinch slightly "I'm glad. I am more than ready for this meeting to start so I can go home."

Then the two sat down. Kagura sat down on Sesshomaru's left and Rin sat right next to Kagura. I sat down on Sesshomaru's right and Shippo sat next to me as he was my son. Satoshi sat next to Rin while the twins sat next to Shippo. Koga's seat was next to the twins and his clan took the seats in their appropriate order.

In the next moment the doors opened once again and the rest of the meeting came in. Once everyone was in their appointed seats Sesshomaru stood up to address everyone present. "The first order of business is I would like to officially announce my heir Kagome Higurashi-Taisho-Ootori." Then the three other Daiyoukai stood up and Sesshomaru introduced them to me. "Kagome you already know the Lord of the East Koga." I nodded and turned my attention to the next one. He was a very tall man with very large muscles. He had dark black hair and deep brown eyes. "This is the Daiyoukai of the south, Takahiro. He is a bear youkai." Then the final Daiyoukai. The only woman of the four. She had long blonde hair and striking green eyes. She was extremely beautiful. "This is the Daiyoukai of the North, Mitsuko. She is a dove youkai."

I stood up and went down into a deep curtsy "It is an honor to meet all of you." I said earnestly.

"No Shikon Miko it is an honor to meet the one who saved all of us." Mitsuko said, nodding her head in respect to me.

Takahiro let out a booming laugh "Yes, it is definitely an honor to meet the one who got under the skin of the icy lord of the west. We all thank you for melting the man."

I sent him a smile "It was my pleasure."

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down, everyone sat down as well. "Let us get down to business. The rouge faction has learned that the Shikon Miko is back and they are after her again. We cannot let this happen, for my Imouto still holds the Shikon within her. Now this is going to interfere with my original plans. I had originally planned to have her announcement party in three months' time; that time must now be moved up. She is at the moment unclaimed according to the rouge party. The more she is known to the public the harder it will be for them to take her. I will ask this now of everyone here, please help this Sesshomaru protect his Miko."

Koga stood up, his hands slamming on the table "The east lends its full support of course." He smirked slightly "It helps that my boy and Ginta's boy are in the same club together. Nobody will touch my woman!" he announced.

I rolled my eyes at his last comment, seriously why is he still calling me that after all this time and getting married? Takahiro let out another booming laugh as he said "Don't let Ayami hear that Koga or she'll kill ya."

Koga shook his head "Naw, she doesn't mind if it's Kagome. She understands."

Takahiro shook his head "The south will lend its support. I do believe there is a boy from my clan in their school. One of the Nekozawa's, the boy who uses dark magic for good. He is a rather interesting one that one."

"Ah yes we met today, he almost spilled my secret before the twins scared him off with a flashlight." I said with a small smile remembering what happened earlier that day.

Mitsuko spoke up "The north will lend as much support as we can, though the rouges are acting up in our area at the moment. I don't know how much we will be able to lend you. The north will not ignore the battles this young girl has gone through for us."

I blushed at her words and Sesshomaru spoke up again "The party will now be in three weeks. You all have invitations naturally."

The meeting went on for three more hours. We discussed everything and anything concerning the rouge demons. Their movements, their numbers, possible infiltration plans. At the end I was tired in the extreme. After the meeting Sesshomaru said he wanted to speak to me.

After most everyone left it was just Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Kanna, Kirara, and myself. "Miko now that our timeline has been moved up we need to accelerate your training. You have almost mastered your Miko powers, it is now time to start training your demon side. When I gave you my blood you gained an inner beast. You must learn how to communicate with it and eventually you will be able to transform into your inner beast, but you must learn how to do that without your inner beast taking over. It shouldn't be too hard because with your age your inner beast will be nothing but a pup. In the long run that will make it easier for you. I will be training you on that. Bankotsu will now be your weapons trainer, whenever you get a chance at home that is what you will be doing. Perfecting your swords skills and your archery. The void will be your main bodyguard along with our communicator. She learned a very convenient skill throughout the years."

Kanna stepped forward and handed everybody a small mirror "These will let you communicate with anyone who holds a mirror. I am also able to track every single one of these mirrors and I can travel through them." She handed me a small purple mirror "Here mama, this one is for you, it is made out of part of my own mirror."

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Kanna, you're the best." She gave me one of her special smiles and it melted my heart.

"Alright Princess we should be getting back. You are due to school in about an hour, we have to get back before your brother or his friend realize you are not in your room."

I groaned as I realized today at school would be hell. I remembered I needed to talk to Sesshomaru about a few things "Alright you go start the car, I need to talk to Sesshomaru alone for a moment."

"Alright princess see you in a bit, I would hurry though." Ban said as he walked out the door with Kanna, Kirara on her shoulder.

"What do you need Miko?" Sesshomaru asked me.

"Two things really. The first is the less important of the two. For some reason my Miko powers like my sutras are weak around Kyoya. My room should be completely sound proof to those not on the welcome list but he heard me talking to the twins yesterday."

Sesshomaru was silent as he thought "It is not entirely impossible that your twin does not contain a brief amount of spiritual power. You gained it from your mother, he has the same mother. Coming in contact with you could be awakening his latent spiritual powers."

I hung my head "That could be a very bad thing." I sighed then moved on to the other thing "Takeda is overstepping his bounds. He burned me twice and poisoned me once during his class. I know that he is old fashioned in his ways, but burning me every time I get a question wrong is a bit over the top."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed "How long has this been going on?" he growled at me.

My eyes went wide, he didn't know about Takeda's way of punishment? "It's been like that from day one. I-I thought you knew Sessh. At first it was just burns, those I could handle. They disappear within a few hours. The poisoning today was new though, I can't get rid of poison in my system very easily."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "I will be having a word with Takeda, as soon as I can. Though with things as they are now it may have to be after your party. Will you be able to stick it out until then?"

I sighed in relief "Yes I should be able to stand him for three more weeks. I've been putting up with him for much longer. Thank you Sesshomaru, I appreciate it. Well I better get going if I'm going to make it before Kyoya comes to check on me. I'll see you later tonight for training then." Then with a wave I ran out the door and to the car.

I fell asleep in the back of the car on my way home. I would need all the sleep I could get the next three weeks, I was going to be going through a lot of training.

By the time I got back to the house Kyoya and Tamaki were already up and moving around. Now came the hard part, how was I going to get past them and into my room so I could get ready for school?

Kanna got my attention by putting her hand on my shoulder. "I told you Mama I can travel through any of the mirrors I make."

I looked at her "How does that help us now? The one you gave me is in my hands right now."

"Yes but I left one in your room as well. I wanted one near you always so I could get to you fast if I needed." Kanna said with a slight blush as she grabbed my arm and a moment later I was in my room. I have to say it was a very uncomfortable ride, it was cold, dark, and it felt like pressure was all around me pushing me in all directions. I stumbled forward a bit, a bit dizzy for a moment.

A knock on the door knocked me out of my dizziness. I glanced over at Kana, but she was gone already. I shook my head in amusement when the knocking increased, so not Kyoya.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Its Tamaki open up! We have to leave soon Princess. Are you awake? Kagome?" Tamaki said as he kept knocking on the door.

I laughed as I shook my head, yeah Tamaki was just like a kid. I opened the door a crack and peaked out "Hey Tamaki, what's up?"

Tamaki's eyes went wide "Why aren't you dressed in your uniform yet Princess? We are leaving soon." then a slight concern entered his eyes "Are you feeling alright? You didn't look very good yesterday after history."

I gave him a soft smile "I'm fine Tamaki, just running a bit late this morning. I'll be ready in ten minutes alright?"

"Sounds good Princess, we'll be waiting in the car." Tamaki said and walked away.

I shook my head, Tamaki was very amusing if not a bit obnoxious. I quickly got into my uniform and grabbed my school bag. I frowned as I thought about all of the homework I hadn't had the opportunity to do. I would have to do my history homework during lunch to save myself some pain from that sadistic teacher of mine. As I headed out the door I felt Kirara land on my shoulder. Then I got into the car with Kyoya and Tamaki and we made our way to the school.

The rest of the day went by really quick, the only slow time was History class with Takeda. He left a rather nasty burn on my shoulder for seeming disinterested with his lesson. The school day was now over and Kyoya and I were walking toward the clubroom. In fact I was only a step behind Kyoya. Kyoya opened the door and stepped inside, me one step behind. I almost fell backwards in surprise when Kyoya got tackled aside and Honey came flying towards me, a chipper "Kago-chan!" cutting through the air. The only thing that kept Kyoya falling to the floor was a steadying hand from Mori. His notebook however had not been saved and it clattered to the floor, papers scattering slightly. The next think I know Honey had his arms around my neck in an extreme hug. I had to wrap my arms around him so he wouldn't fall.

"Ho-Honey-sempai?" I stuttered in shock. I mean I know we officially met last night but I thought that they would still be somewhat distant towards me. They were very wary of my presence at the club yesterday.

Mori came up to us and plucked Honey off of me. He gave me an apologetic look and patted my head. "His dad told us stories last night." He explained quietly.

My eyes widened in acknowledgement; knowing Koga, they were probably way over exaggerated stories about me "Ah that makes sense now." I said just as quietly.

Kyoya looked over at us, a glare on his face. Most likely not appreciating the shove from Honey. "If everyone is done messing around, we need to get changed."

"What's today's theme?" the twins asked as they walked in.

Kyoya sighed and was about to say when Tamaki materialized out of nowhere. "We are having a preview for this weekend! Today we are doing a tropical theme."

"Didn't we just do Bali not too long ago?" Haruhi asked as she was putting her school work away.

Tamaki pouted slightly "Well yes, but last time Kagome wasn't here to dress up with us." He whined.

I almost laughed but then what he said kicked in and my eyes went wide. Wait what? I backed up nervously "Tamaki I'm not part of your club. I'm not going to dress up."

Tamaki appeared in front of me so suddenly I was double guessing myself that Tamaki wasn't part demon. If it wasn't for the fact that I would have sensed him if he was I really would believe that Tamaki was inhuman. His hands were clasped in front of him and he had puppy dog eyes more potent than Shippo's when he was little.

"Oh please Kagome! Haruhi refuses to wear the outfits that match mine." My eyebrow twitched as my will started breaking. I swear his bottom lip was wobbling. "As long as you're here you might as well have fun with us." He added on.

I looked over to Kyoya for support, he couldn't want me to participate in this surely. I got not support what-so-ever there, he was focusing on anything but us. I was on my own. As I was looking back towards Tamaki I saw the twins looking hopeful, those traitors they wanted me to do it. The moment my eyes met the blonde 'King' I knew I wasn't going to be able to say no.

I sighed in defeat "Fine, I'll play along."

Stars appeared in Tamaki's eyes "Yay!" he then dragged me to a changing room and pushed me inside "Change, change, change!" he chanted at me.

The moment I saw what he wanted me to wear I knew there was going to be a problem.

**3****rd**** person POV here people! I'm going to keep it in third from now on, it's too hard to keep switching POV.**

Kagome looked at her reflection. It really was a pretty dress. It had a tube top that showed off her entire back, the skirt was long and flowing. It was the top part she had a problem with. With it showing her entire back everyone would be able to see the three long scars and circular scar left there by Inuyasha and Kikyo. She tried thinking of a solution to her problem, but before she could Tamaki interrupted her.

"Are you ready Hime?" he asked excitedly.

Kagome peaked her head out and thought of an excuse off the top of her head "Hey Tamaki do you think you could get the twins for me please? I want them to do my hair before I show you the dress, that way you can see the whole picture as one."

He seemed to deflate a bit but he nodded and ran off yelling for the 'devil twins.' Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she heard him say "The Hime is asking for you devils."

Kaoru and Hikaru shared a look, was there something wrong with Kagome? They rushed towards her. Kyoya watched them go and he say their shared look. They were worried about something. Kyoya had been in thought, wondering if he should have intervened with Tamaki's idea of involving Kagome. She hadn't seemed like she wanted to dress up with the rest of them, maybe he should have stepped in. Though Tamaki had used his puppy dog eyes and there was absolutely no way of saying no to that.

Kyoya following his curious nature made his way across the room and positioned himself in a spot where he could both see and hear what the twins and Kagome were talking about.

The twins made their way to Kagome and asked "What do you need Grandma?" Kyoya still thought it was extremely weird that the twins called her that, legend or no.

Kagome stepped out of the dressing room and shifted nervously. Kyoya noted that she looked stunning in the outfit. "The outfit itself isn't too bad." She started then turned around to show the twins, and unknowingly Kyoya, her back "It's the back I have an issue with."

Kyoya's eyes went wide as he saw the three long jagged scars across her back and the circular scar on her shoulder. On the other shoulder she had a burn mark, though that seemed recent. This makes no sense. While his father had told them she has a history of poor health, she had hardly no medical record. Now if she was just prone to sickness she had lived on a shrine, and maybe she just did home remedies. Those wounds however would have needed medical attention. She didn't have any records about a wound of that extent being taken care of. Her most severe injury listed was a small gasp on her leg that had needed a few stitches. The report on it had said she had gotten it running from a person in a mask. The odd thing about that incident however was when he had looked it up in the local newspapers. He had found a blurry picture, apparently blurry was the best quality he was able to find of his sister. The thing was in the picture there was Kagome, her younger brother, and that boy with the long white hair again. They were facing off against, not a man in a mask, just a mask. A floating mask at that. How that was possible he wasn't sure. His mind, not wanting to admit that a floating mask was real, had created the idea that it was an advertising plan for the shrine. He didn't figure it in that Kagome had gotten hurt during it, maybe there had been an accident.

Kyoya shook his head and walked away giving the three the privacy they had wanted. He pushed his glasses up before going to his laptop. He had more to think about, he was going to have to do more research. Something just wasn't right with Kagome and the people she hangs out with.

It took only ten minutes for Hikaru to do Kagome's hair up, while Kaoru put together a quick cover for her. It was a simple cover that hid her shoulders and back. The twins had both glared at the burn mark on her, it had taken Kagome a bit for them to just forget about it. Sesshomaru had said he would take care of it, even if it wasn't right away. Kagome put the cover on and looked at her reflection again, it was perfect.

The twins ran out ahead of her and decided to give her a dramatic entrance. They stood on either side of the doorway and said with a flourish "We present to you, the Hime of the Host club!"

Kagome rolled her eyes but stepped out. Stars once again appeared in Tamaki's eyes and he rushed towards her. He took her hands in his and exclaimed "Oh Hime you look simply beautiful."

Kagome rolled her eyes again and extracted her hands from the over excited Tamaki. "Well thank you Tamaki-sempai, now I should get over to my area. The customers will be arriving soon." Kagome said and started walking away.

Tears formed in Tamaki's eyes and he glomped Kagome's arm "No my beautiful Hime. You are wearing the matching set to my outfit. As such you should sit with me today."

Kagome immediately shook her head "I don't think your customers would appreciate it Sempai."

Tamaki was not one to be deterred "Nonsense Hime. All are welcome!"

Suddenly Honey had ahold of her other arm "No! Kago-chan has to sit with us!" Honey exclaimed.

Then the twins were attacking her back "She's our grandma, she should stay by us!" they argued.

Then a three way tug of war started over the poor Miko. Haruhi stood there slack jawed, she had never seen them act like this before. Kyoya was equally shocked, though he hid it well. He was about to step in when Kagome lost control of her temper.

"Enough!" she yelled angrily. Tamaki let go of her in an instant, he had never experienced Kagome's temper before. Honey slowly let go with tears in his eyes; he made her angry, he didn't mean to. He had just wanted to spend more time with the person his dad had talked so eagerly about. The twins didn't let go, in fact they clung to her even tighter. It was their own way of saying sorry. Kagome wasn't having it right now though. She snapped both of them in the forehead, adding just a bit of Miko-ki to make it sting. They let her go with a yelp and started rubbing their foreheads. Honey and Mori winced in sympathy; that had to hurt.

Kagome sent a glare at all of them. She hadn't appreciated being tugged all over the place "Now all of you listen closely. I am not a member of the Host club. Your customers that come in, would not like it if a new girl came in from nowhere. Especially is she is staying longer than all of them. Now the only person I would sit next to during club hours would be Kyoya, and that is because he is my brother and the girls wouldn't read into it at all. Since I don't particularly _want _to sit by Kyoya I will be sitting in the area that he ever so nicely set up for me. You all have customers coming in ten minutes and I suggest you all finish getting ready." Kagome angrily ranted. She let out a huff and marched her way to her spot and sat down. She angrily started pulling out her homework. Ugh! Sometimes boys just don't understand.

The host club stood frozen for a minute watching the angry girl. Finally Kyoya snapped out of it and got everyone moving again. Haruhi still had to make the coffee and the twins have yet to change. Honey sulked over to his table. Mori handed him a large piece of cake and Honey cheered up a bit. His dad was right, Kago-chan could be scary when she wanted to be. Tamaki, the man of ever changing attitudes, decided to just push aside the fiasco for now and started getting his spot ready for the incoming Hime's. Kyoya watched the club get moving again, but his eyes settled on the twins. They were still rubbing their foreheads. He heard them start talking to each other quietly.

"I forgot how scary Grams can get." Kaoru said.

"Me too. I vote to try and stay on her good side for a while. Dad said she can hold a grudge for a super long time." Hikaru said back.

Kaoru smirked "Well at least Kagome and Kyoya hold something in common. They can both get super scary."

Hikaru nodded "They both are monsters in the morning too."

Kaoru and Hikaru shared a look and Kaoru said "You know it's going to be difficult for us when they finally start liking each other."

Kyoya suddenly felt something weird go over him, like a cold spell. He saw the twins tense up and he looked over to Kagome and saw her looking at the twin's with a raised eyebrow. Kyoya registered that the twins stopped talking. Kagome gave them a small glare "I would spend less time talking and more time getting ready boys." She said warningly.

They both stood straight backed and saluted her "Yes Mam!" they shouted and ran back to their dressing room. Kyoya was confused, how had she heard them talking? Kyoya was starting to think he needed more sleep. He kept feeling weird things around Kagome, and he had a hard time trusting his own eyes.

Kyoya looked back to Kagome in just enough time to see a quick loving smile go across her face before she made it blank again.

**~~ Line Break ~~**

It was around the same time as the day before that Yuki showed up again. This time she had a friend in tow.

"Hi Kagome." She said cheerfully, then she saw what Kagome was wearing "Oh you're dressing up with the club! Did you join?"

Kagome shook her head "No I didn't join. I was cornered by Tamaki as he wanted someone to dress up in a matching outfit. He thought if I was going to be here every day I might as well have fun. And I must admit it is kinda fun, don't let him know that though or he'll want to dress me up every day."

Yuki let out a giggle "Yeah I can see Tamaki-sempai doing that." Yuki's friend cleared her throat softly and Yuki jumped guiltily. Her social clumsiness had taken over and she had forgotten all about her friend. "Oh that's right. I'm sorry Michiko!" Yuki sat down and pulled Michiko down with her. "Kagome this is my best friend Michiko. Michiko this is the girl I was telling you about. Kyoya-sempai's twin Kagome."

Kagome took a good look at Michiko. She had shoulder length black hair that had a slight wave to it. Her most striking feature however was her eyes, they were a deep purple in color. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she sensed the Yokai near her, Michiko wasn't human. Kagome thought about the meeting the night before and became instantly nervous as Michiko watched her with intent eyes. "Ah, um… nice to meet you Michiko." Kagome said nervously. There was something off about the girl.

A cat like grin appeared on her face "Yes it is, very nice to meet you as well. You know I've heard a lot about you from Takeda-sensei." Michiko purred out.

Kagome turned pale and found it hard to swallow "Oh really?" she asked. She glanced around the room quickly, nobody was paying attention to what was going on. Nobody, not even the twins who always kept at least one eye on her. Honey, Tamaki, and her brother were all deeply involved with their customers. They had all just been fighting over her shouldn't somebody at least glance her way? She turned back to Michiko who had a grin on her face "Why would you be talking about me to Takeda?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Her grin grew "He's my half uncle. You see my family is a bit split. Half of the family goes under the bat crest, like Takeda-sensei. The other half goes under the panther crest, like myself." So in other words, Kagome thought, half of the family is bat demons while the other are panthers.

"Oh, well your uncle is a very good tutor." Kagome said, praying desperately that this conversation would just end. She had a really bad feeling, and nobody was paying attention to what was going over in her corner. In other words, no witnesses.

Michiko's eyes suddenly darkened as Yuki fell over in her seat, unconscious. "Yes he is, the best, and his talent is completely wasted on a mix-breed like yourself." Michiko stood up and her glamour disappeared. Black swirls appeared on her cheek, her ears elongated to a point, and she gained claws. Yet still not a single head turned in their direction, not even after Michiko's shout. "Did you honestly think that you could get away with being here? Even if you are Lord Sesshomaru's favorite play thing at the moment. You think that the great Lord Sesshomaru would allow anyone other than a pureblood into his family? No, he wouldn't. Especially a mix breed that suddenly came out of nowhere." A dark smirk appeared on her face "You won't last long in our world pup."

Kagome's face was completely pale "If you are so against anyone other than purebloods why are you friends with Yuki?"

Michiko sneered "I am most definitely not friends with that human. I simply saw her with you yesterday and decided to use her. I manipulated her memories into thinking that we were best friends. Though by the time she wakes up she will not even remember me." A feral grin appeared on her face "Oh and if you're wondering why no one is paying any attention to us, that is my doing. I glamoured the area around us. What they see is you pleasantly talking to Yuki about tea and whatnot. No help is coming for you."

Michiko started approaching Kagome who threw her hands up, for some reason not finding the strength to stand up "Wait a moment Michiko. Do not do something you'll regret. You are misunderstanding this entire situation. Sesshomaru did a blood bond with me himself, he was the one that made me part Inu-demon." She held up the crescent moon charm "I am Sesshomaru's heir. It just hasn't been announced yet, the party is in a couple weeks. Now both you and your uncle have been loyal followers of Sesshomaru for many years I'm sure. You really don't want to go around attacking his adopted sister do you?"

Michiko stopped right in front of Kagome, a dark glare in her eyes "You are lying." She spit out at her.

Kagome, trying to dissolve the situation said "But do you really want to take that chance? I'm telling the truth, do you really want Sesshomaru to find out you attacked his undefended heir?"

Michiko screeched her anger. Then quicker than even Kagome could follow Michiko's hand was on Kagome's forehead. Right over the spot her crescent moon would be it her illusion was down. Kagome saw the dark anger in Michiko's eyes "Fine if you are telling the truth, I'll have to come back for you another day. However I can't allow you to remember that I threatened you can I? Otherwise you'll go straight to Lord Sesshomaru and all of our plans would be lost. We would lose the element of surprise."

Kagome's eyes went wide "You are part of the rebel faction." She yelled out.

"Correct mix breed. Now I'll be messing up your memories just like I did little Yuki here." a dark grin appeared on Michiko's face as her hand glowed the same color purple as her eyes. "Good night and farewell for now mix breed." Then with a flash of power Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed on her couch, just as unconscious as Yuki was.

Michiko gathered her bag and looked at her handy work. Her uncle had given her bad information. He said that she was part of the Taisho family, he didn't say anything about her being his heir. They would have to create another plan, their original one wouldn't work if her being the heir was true. Michiko then started walking away, she stepped through her glamour. It wasn't going to drop until Yuki woke up to find the unconscious Kagome. The moment she stepped out of the glamour however Kyoya noticed her. He glanced at her curiously, where had she come from? She was close to Kagome's area, but he had never seen her before. Was she a new student, and a new customer? Though there was no news about a new student coming. He gave her a calculating look and their eyes met. Michiko gave him a dark smile and wiggled her fingers at him, then she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Kyoya's eyes narrowed, what was that about?

About a minute later Yuki woke up, she hadn't even registered that she had been asleep at all. For her it was like she blinked and when she opened her eyes again she saw Kagome collapsed on the couch, very pale. Yuki stood up and screamed Kagome's name, promptly breaking Michiko's glamour.

The scream gathered everyone's attention. Soon the entire host club saw the pale and unconscious Kagome. The twin's panicked and rushed towards her. When they made it to her side they felt the leftover Yokai in the air, a demon had been over by her and they hadn't even noticed! Hikaru pulled out his phone and was already calling his dad. Kaoru settled onto the couch and moved Kagome onto his lap. She was way too pale and she was really cold, what had happened and how had they not seen it happen?

Kyoya ushered all of the girls out of the room then made his way to the rest of the group and the frantic girl. Kyoya turned to her "Yuki is it?" he asked her. Yuki slowly nodded her head, her eyes not leaving Kagome. "What happened?" His mind went back to that dark haired girl with the evil grin "Was there anybody else over here?"

Yuki finally pulled her eyes from Kagome and looked at Kyoya. Right before she stared talking her eyes glazed over, even Kyoya noticed it. Kyoya narrowed his eyes, what was wrong with this girl? "I don't know what happened. One minute we were talking about tea and the next she was like that. I was the only one over here."

The twin's shared a look, they knew the signs of a memory play. They had caused quite a few when they were little. Hikaru and Kaoru switched places. Hikaru gently put Kagome's head in his lap and Kaoru approached Yuki "Are you absolutely sure there wasn't anyone over here with you? Think really hard."

Yuki stared thinking a bit and Kaoru flared his yokai a bit. Yuki's eyes cleared up a bit, but Michiko's glamour was too strong. Michiko was a full panther demon, the twins were only half-demon. "There… might have been someone. Dark hair?" Kyoya remembered the evil grinned girl, she had had black hair. Yuki grabbed her head as a slight pain appeared and her eyes glazed back over "No, never mind. There wasn't anybody."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, what was going on?


	9. Chapter 9

A very angry Mr. Hitachiin stormed into the host club room. The twins fidgeted nervously, they had never seen their dad so angry before. "What? Happened?" he asked through clenched teeth, trying to reign in his anger.

Haruhi stepped up to answer "We aren't sure, she just feinted out of nowhere."

Kagome let out a sigh, holding her throbbing head "I'm fine, really. I just have a headache now. A good night's sleep will make everything fine. I didn't sleep the best last night is all." Or at all, but that wasn't the reason she had feinted. She could feel the leftover feline-based yokai surrounding her area, she made sure to memorize the yokai so she would recognize it in the future. Someone had attacked her, in broad daylight, and nobody had noticed. What she couldn't figure out was why she had let them get close enough, and why she couldn't remember anything.

A frown appeared on Shippo's face "Uncle will be hearing about this."

The uncle he meant was Sesshomaru, that was the code word they used when there was someone who didn't know about them was around. Normally Kagome would argue, saying it wasn't all that important. Considering the topic of last night's meeting however, it was probably the work of one of the rebels.

Kagome gave a slow nod, "Yeah, okay. That's probably for the best."

"I had thought you were good enough in your health for you to come to school." Kyoya frowned.

Kagome glanced at him, "I am, honest, there are just… episodes, every once and a while." She told him. If demons would just stop attacking her she could stop having these 'episodes.'

"Ootori take Kagome home, would you. Right now what she needs is rest." Shippo told him.

"I told you I'm fine." Kagome complained. She hated being babied.

Kyoya seemed to simply ignored her "Of course Mr. Hitachiin."

The twins helped her up and refused to let her go. She let out an irritated sigh, but let them continue to 'help' her. A member of their pack had been attacked while they had been in the room. They were simply worried about her and mad at themselves that they had missed it. It would be more of a hassle to make them let her go than to just let them stay.

The twins walked her all the way through the schools and to the Ootori limo. They pulled her into a hug "See you tomorrow Gome, feel better."

She patted them both on the head "I'll be fine, promise." They gave her one last squeeze before finally letting her go.

The moment she sat down Kirara magically appeared from outside the car and hopped onto her lap.

The moment Kirara smelled the aggressive demon she let out a hiss.

Kagome immediately started petting her "It's okay girl, calm down."

Kyoya climbed into the car after her. Then to both of their surprises Tamaki jumped in after them before the driver could shut the door.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"I can't just leave the princess without knowing if she's alright, I'm worried about her Kyoya. I'll help you take care of her when we get to your house." Tamaki said, genuine worry in his voice.

Kagome and Kirara shared a look, this could be bad. "Well I was just planning on going to sleep when I get home."

"No, you have to eat something before that. It's not good to skip meals." Tamaki said determinedly. Knowing Tamaki had made up his mind already she just let out a sigh. This was going to be an even longer night than the last, she just knew it.

Once they got home Tamaki helped Kagome out of the car. Bankotsu moved to take her from him. Tamaki however shot him a pathetic little glare that had Bankotsu laughing.

"Alright you can keep helping the princess. Gosh kid, no need for the scary eyes." Ban laughed. Then he looked at Kagome "Kanna's almost done making your favorite Princess. After that I'll make sure you can get some rest."

Kagome gave him a small smile "Thanks Ban, and stop calling me princess would you? It's annoying."

Ban nodded and started walking away "Okay, whatever you say Princess."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead as Tamaki lead her to her room as they reached her door she stopped and waited for Tamaki to let her go. He didn't.

"Um, Tamaki, this is my room. You can let me go now."

Tamaki shook his head "How do I know you won't just collapse the moment I let you go?"

"Maybe because none of you are giving me the chance to walk by myself?" Kagome growled slightly.

"Nonsense. I'll walk you to your bed to make sure you get there alright."

Kagome glanced at him and saw the resolve in his entire stance. Kagome's eyes went wide, he was genuinely scared for her. She let out a sigh of defeat "Okay, fine. To my bed, then that's it. You need to leave after that."

Tamaki gave her a relieved smile "Deal!"

Kagome reached out and opened her door and Tamaki walked her through the doorway. She saw Kyoya was going to follow them in, a glint in his eyes showing his desire to see her room. She made eye contact with him and smirked "Sorry, no annoying brothers allowed in my room." And promptly slammed the door in his face.

Tamaki was surprised of her actions, but wisely kept quiet about them. He led her to her bed and sat her down. As she started taking her shoes off Tamaki looked around. The room was kept very tidy and there seemed to be pictures everywhere. Before he knew what he was doing he was in front of her photos, seeing who were in them. He really knew so little of Kagome. There were a few of Kagome and who he assumed were her mom and little brother. Those weren't the ones that drew his attention though. No, the ones that drew his attention were her and a group of people. There were also a bunch of single pictures of the people in the groups.

He picked up the picture of the group and he noticed right away that Kagome seemed extremely happy in the picture. Seeing how happy she was there, he noticed how lack luster her happiness had been in the previous days. He couldn't help himself, he had to ask. Maybe he could find these people to make her truly happy again. "Who are these people Kagome?"

Kagome looked up quickly, she hadn't noticed him move. She noticed the picture he was holding and flinched slightly at the memory. Damn, of all the things to look at in her room he choose the pictures.

"They were my friends." She said quietly.

"Why are you all dressed in old time clothes, and does that one have dog ears?" he paused for a moment as what she said finally sunk in "What do you mean were?" he frowned slightly.

Kagome gave him a sad smile that made Tamaki's heart sink. He never wanted to see that look on her face ever again. "To answer your questions we were on a feudal adventure and dressed up accordingly. Yes he had dog ears, though they were obviously not real." She lied flawlessly. The sadness reached her eyes and Tamaki actually flinched. He never thought asking about a picture would induce such sadness. "The reason I said were is because most of them are dead now. Sango and Miroku, the teens, died about three months ago." Well more like 500 years, but to her she lost them three months ago. "Inuyasha, the one with the dog ears, died a few months before that."

Tamaki looked at the small kid in the pictures and his eyes went wide "What about the kid?" he asked panicky, hopefully the child hadn't died as well.

"No, he didn't die. He had to move away though." She lied again. It had been more like she had moved away, and because of that Shippo had been forced to grow up without a mother once again.

Tamaki ran over and pulled her into a hug. The act was so surprising for Kagome that she froze momentarily. Then as Tamaki tightened the hug she felt tears come to her eyes. She realized that she never really got to grieve the loss of her friends since she got home. It really hadn't hit her at first as it felt like they were still alive, then she was always training with Sesshomaru.

Kagome returned the hug, almost desperately, as the tears finally fell. The next thing she knew she was sobbing into Tamaki's shoulder.

"I might not have lost any people I care about, but I kinda know the feeling. I'm not allowed to see my mom anymore. I grew up with her, but I haven't seen her in almost four years now and I miss her so much. I wouldn't be able to imagine what it would be like if she died." Tamaki told her. He smiled slightly as he felt her hug him tighter as she cried what he suspected were pent up emotions. He knew Kyoya was probably wondering what was going on, but at the moment all of his thoughts were on Kagome.


End file.
